


Леди Кастерли Рок

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Big Ice Bang 2014, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Джоанны Ланнистер</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дева с солнцем в волосах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lady of the Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779806) by [Sera_dy_Relandrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_dy_Relandrant/pseuds/Sera_dy_Relandrant). 



> **Бета:** Варг Лайано, Alasar  
>  **Иллюстратор:** wolverrain  
>  **Иллюстрация (ссылка):** [полный размер](http://i.imgur.com/fplzeFa.jpg)  
>  **Примечание:** переведено для [Big Ice Bang 2014](http://bigicebang.diary.ru/)

# 

Саммари:  
253 В.Э. — 262 В.Э.  
От восстания Рейнов Кастамере до коронования Эйериса Таргариена.

_— Возможно, — сказал Тирион, — но мой отец…_  
— правил Семью Королевствами, а дома подчинялся жене. По крайней мере, так говорила моя мать.  
 **Буря мечей**

_Лорд Тайвин не терпел неверности вассалов. Ещё мальчишкой он истребил гордецов Рейнов из Кастамере и древний род Тарбеков из Тарбекхолла.  
 **Буря мечей**_

 

253 В.Э.

Через бойницу мир кажется серебристо-чёрным. Тёмные волны, отороченные серебром, омывают усыпанное звёздами небо. Тайвин на мгновение прислоняется лбом к холодному камню, остужая болезненный жар, позволяя измождению отразиться на лице. Позволяя выйти наружу тому семнадцатилетнему мальцу, которым он на самом деле является. И в этот миг он не наследник Западных Земель, не молодой лорд, который завтра поведёт солдат в поход, а всего лишь зелёный мальчишка, от которого слишком сильно пахнет летом.

Именно таким его застаёт девушка, бесшумно, словно фея, проскользнувшая в библиотеку. 

Тайвин оборачивается устало, не скрывая тревоги на лице, но девушка не смотрит на него¬ — расставляет на столе еду и питьё. Наверное, она приходится ему родственницей — слишком много в её лице от Ланнистеров. Очередная дармоедка, каких и так полно в замке. По возрасту она подходит в подруги его сестре, но платье у неё уж очень простое, девица явно бедна.

— Поблагодарите Дженну за заботу. Я часто забываю о еде, и прислать мне ужин было очень любезно с её стороны. Возможно, мне ещё понадобится подкрепить свои силы.

Девушка поднимает на него взгляд ¬— она ещё сущий ребёнок, не старше двенадцати-тринадцати лет. 

— Леди Дженна меня не посылала, сир, — говорит она серьёзно, будто не считает себя служанкой, которую можно куда-то посылать. Очевидно, она очень высокого о себе мнения. И Тайвину это не нравится. С него довольно любовниц отца, которые тоже мнят о себе невесть что. — Я пришла сама.

— Зачем?

Она наливает вино в бокал.

— Я подумала, что вы устали и голодны. Вы столько времени на ногах.

Тайвин не верит в подобную заботу и делает вывод, что ей что-то от него нужно.

— Благодарю, вы очень… добры, — коротко произносит он. — Я всего лишь выполняю свой долг, как и положено мужчине.

Она намазывает масло на хлеб.

— Значит, вам просто необходима женщина, которая заботилась бы о вас, сир, — посмотрев ему в глаза, она улыбается самой заразительной улыбкой на свете и превращается из ребенка в очаровательную женщину. Тайвин против воли тоже улыбается.

— К тому же, — добавляет она весомо, как верная жена, — я много лет приносила еду и отцу. Он часто забывал о времени, сидя над книгами, но от полуночного перекуса никогда не отказывался.

Удовлетворённо взглянув на еду и приглащающе взмахнув рукой, она велит:

— Присаживайтесь, сир.

Будто и правда может ему приказывать.

Но Тайвин всё же садится, так как в самом деле проголодался. Он вовремя вспоминает о манерах, но по блеску в её зелёных, как у ведьмы, глазах видит: ей приятно. Не спросив разрешения, она садится на стул напротив, и у Тайвина не поворачивается язык велеть ей встать.

— Так что там с вашим отцом?

Блеск гаснет в её глазах, будто кто-то задул огонь.

— Он умер, — тихо произносит она. — В прошлом году, от потовой горячки. И нам пришлось уехать из Ланниспорта. А мама умерла, когда я была ещё маленькой. Поэтому меня отправили прислуживать вашей сестре, леди Дженне. Мой брат Стаффорд уже третий год служит здесь оруженосцем.

— Стаффорд… — Тайвин вспоминает юнца не без неприязни. — Мы взяли его в оруженосцы после того, как Эллин Тарбек отпустила его. 

Более никчёмного олуха Тайвин не встречал. Эллин Тарбек в отместку за то, что её мужа бросили в темницу Кастерли Рок, захватила в плен трёх Ланнистеров. Тайвин считал, что потеря была бы невелика, и уговаривал отца отправить лорда Тарбека домой разрезанным натрое, но у лорда Титоса было мягкое сердце, и пленников просто обменяли.

«И ради чего? — спрашивает себя Тайвин с горечью. — Чтобы Рейны и Тарбеки смогли теперь объединиться и, возможно, уничтожить нас? Чтобы дать им несколько лет, показать, как мы слабы? Чтобы у них было время вооружиться?»

Девушка очень серьёзно смотрит на него, на его жёсткий рот, холодные бледные глаза.

— Брат или нет, — произносит она еле слышно, — захвати леди Тарбек в плен моих родных, я бы сделала то, что вы собирались.

— А что, по-вашему, я бы сделал?

— Повесил бы лорда Тарбека, — она кладёт руки на стол. — А потом отправил голову его жене. Только так поступают с предателями.

— А как же ваш брат? — немного удивительно слышать подобное из уст милой девушки.

— Я бы очень о нём горевала, — тихо отвечает она. — Но я бы не могла поступить иначе. Когда выдёргиваешь сорняк, тянуть надо изо всех сил. А если он слишком разросся, придётся выжечь всё поле, чтобы он не пустил корни дальше. Вы отступили, позволили предателям сделать по-своему — и посмотрите, к чему это привело.

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь учить меня, мадам, — холодно отрезает Тайвин.

Она улыбается, будто верит, что никто не может на неё долго сердиться, будто его строгость — лишь маска. 

— Конечно, нет. Я всего лишь сказала вслух то, что вы и сами думали. Мне показалось, вам надо было услышать эти слова, чтобы поверить в себя ещё больше. — Её голос сочетает в себе нежность и силу, он не подходит такой юной особе. — Вы всё делаете правильно, Тайвин Ланнистер, никогда не отчаивайтесь. И вы непременно победите.

Он давно не слышал столь добрых слов, но заставляет лицо удерживать беспристрастное выражение, не желая показывать истинные чувства. 

— Вам всего двенадцать лет, дитя. Откуда вам знать, что я думаю и что готовит мне судьба?

— Отец всегда говорил, что я старше своих лет, — серьёзно говорит она. — Наверное, это из-за того, что я так много читаю. Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, а вы мне особенно интересны, сир. — И с чёртиками в глазах она добавляет: — Вы бы удивились, сколько я знаю или, вернее будет сказать, «догадалась» о вас.

— И почему же я вам столь интересен?

— Как почему? Спросите у любой девушки, и она вам ответит: потому что вы красивы.

На секунду Тайвин поражённо замолкает, а потом разражается диким смехом, от которого тут же сводит живот, и першит в горле, и слезятся глаза. Это всё из-за безумного перенапряжения и отчаяния. Смех сумасшедшего. И требуется немало времени, чтобы успокоиться. Девушка, видимо, не из пугливых — она никуда не убежала, только пристально на него смотрит, и в её взгляде нет насмешки, лишь участие.

— Знайте: вы непременно победите, — мягко произносит она и, встав, гладит его по плечу, будто мать — сына. — Менестрели будут слагать легенды о вашей победе над Рейнами и Тарбеками.

— В такое верится с трудом, — Тайвин мрачнеет. — Я не Дейерон Таргариен.

Она начинает убирать со стола.

— Пока нет, но однажды вы станете великим. Вот увидите.

Она поворачивается к двери, и Тайвин вдруг понимает, что так и не спросил её имени.

— Джоанна, — просто отвечает она. А потом лукаво добавляет: — Не думаю, что вам придётся спрашивать меня снова, сир. Меня никто не забывает.

_Я любил девицу прекрасную, как лето,_  
Солнце играло в её волосах…

256 В.Э.

Тайвин стоит на балконе, всё вокруг залито солнечным светом.

Сегодня празднуют первый день весны, и все танцуют. Принцесса показывает фрейлинам шаги, и девушки повторяют за ней. В танце преображаются и красавицы, и дурнушки. Их волосы, как и полагается высокородным незамужним девушкам, распущены и украшены лентами и цветами. Позабыты тяжёлые шерстяные и бархатные платья — сегодня все в шёлковых и муслиновых нарядах без рукавов. Девушки счастливы: на щеках играет румянец, браслеты звенят на руках, а улыбки слепят почти как солнце. 

«Пусть Семеро благословят их, — думает Тайвин, наблюдая за фигурами танца. — Даже девам, служащим Семерым, не сравниться с их красой».

Однако не все прониклись прекрасной картиной. Принц с друзьями обсуждает девичьи прелести, попеременно указывая то на одну девицу, то на другую, и громко заявляют, как именно позабавились бы с очередной девственницей. Принц и сотоварищи скрыт от глаз за увитой плющом парголой. Они уже выпили довольно вина, и Тайвину так неприятно находиться с ними, что он держится чуть в стороне.

Но вдруг принц Эйерис подзывает его.

— А как зовут эту, Тайвин? Похоже, она из Ланнистеров, но будь я проклят, если я её знаю.

Тайвин поворачивает голову в сторону, куда указывает принц. У девушки медово-золотые локоны, темнее, чем пшеничного цвета волосы Дженны, но она, несомненно, из Ланнистеров. Зелёное платье туго обхватывает гибкий стан. Она танцует с закрытыми глазами, будто пришла из снов, будто её ведёт музыка. Розовые губы словно лепестки роз на бледном лице. Она удивительно прекрасна, и Тайвин узнает её даже на расстоянии. Детское предсказание сбылось: раз увидев, её действительно невозможно было забыть.

— Это моя кузина, леди Джоанна.

Принц Эйерис громко фыркает и уже почти произносит очередную пошлость, но вовремя останавливается, заметив выражение лица Тайвина.

— Что ж, тогда вы должны нас представить. Если бы мне пришлось выбирать между всем золотом Кастерли Рок и такой сладкой кузиной, я знаю, что бы выбрал!

— Она очень юна, — неохотно произносит Тайвин, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько ей сейчас лет. Он давно её не видел. — Ей лишь недавно исполнилось пятнадцать, ваша милость.

Принц любит женщин с горячим нравом, более опытных: вдов или чужих жён. Люди шепчутся, что он предпочитает сомнительные утехи и привык покупать своё удовольствие. Многие дамы сочли бы за честь разделить с ним ложе, однако лишь умелые и искушенные блудницы могут удовлетворить его тёмную жажду. Не нов слух и о том, что он любит использовать в постели нож и хлыст.

— Но, право, я поистине обожаю юных девиц, — весело произносит принц Эйерис, и Тайвину ничего не остаётся, как отвести его во двор, где уже доиграла музыка.

— Сестрица, — приветливо здоровается принц Эйерис и, зная, как Рейелла этого не любит, захватывает её рот в поцелуе. Ей суждено стать его женой, и она не может воспротивиться поцелую, но хмурится, даже не стремясь скрыть неудовольствия. — Ты прекрасно сегодня выглядишь.

— Нет, — резко отвечает она и отворачивается, будто унюхала что-то неприятное, — я выгляжу прекрасно всегда.

Рейелле четырнадцать, и она порывиста. Любой её каприз тут же исполнят. Никто не учил её следить за словами, и ей даже в голову не приходит, что не стоит задирать брата, не стоит вызывать его неудовольствие и так открыто выражать своё. Она совсем не задумывается о возможных последствиях. В её мире последствий просто не бывает. По крайней мере, для неё.

— Любезная сестрица, не представишь ли ты меня своим фрейлинам? Клянусь, они сегодня одна краше другой.

— Зачем бы мне им тебя представлять? — недовольно спрашивает принцесса Рейелла. — Чтобы ты их обесчестил?

— Ну, если не желаешь ты, их представит сир Тайвин, — Эйерис щурится от удовольствия. — Особенно я желаю познакомиться с его родственницей.

— Жаль, сиру Тайвину не хватило ума скинуть тебя с лошади на прошлом турнире, — в словах принцессы нет и доли шутки. — Как было бы приятно, если тебе пришлось пролежать несколько недель в постели. 

Рождённая повелевать, она лишь щёлкает пальцами, и Джоанна отделяется от группы фрейлин и, подойдя, приседает в реверансе. 

— Это моя фрейлина Джоанна Ланнистер. Из Ланниспорта, не из Кастерли Рок. Джоанна, это мой надоедливый брат. Он говорит, вы ему приглянулись, — Рейелла хмурится.

— И это истинная правда, — Эйерис не обращает внимания на подколку сестры. — Какой мужчина устоял бы перед вашими чарами, миледи?

Джоанне всего пятнадцать, но она уже в совершенстве изучила искусство придворной лести. Она не краснеет и не мешкает в поисках слов.

— Не всё то золото, что блестит, ваша милость, — отвечает она, снова приседая в реверансе. Но голову держит высоко, словно королева. — И это верно. Стекляшка блестит гораздо ярче золота именно потому, что стоит так мало. Боюсь, что заворожил вас ложный блеск, ваша милость.

Джоанна делает шаг назад, и принцесса расплывается в довольной улыбке.

— Так-то! — гордо заявляет она и берёт Джоанну за руку — они снова подруги. 

Принц — дурак, но и его сестра не умнее, и Тайвину жаль этих будущих правителей.

«Если бы только принцу Дункану достало ума найти партию получше, а не жениться в пику отцу. Глупцом он не был, но глупость совершил знатную. И всё равно Джехейрис с детьми ему и в подмётки не годятся».

Принц Дункан выбросил своё наследство на ветер, из-за любви ли, страсти или колдовства — того никто не знает. Он взял в невесты простолюдинку из Старых Камней. Дженни была красива и сладкоголоса, но за глаза её иногда называли колдуньей. Она пришла из тёмного места в Старых Камнях, в служанках у неё ходила карлица, вылитая ведьма. И голос, голос у Дженни был волшебным: сладким, словно мёд, нежным, словно шёлк. Она была бесплодна и не родила принцу детей, но это не имело значения, потому что он бы никогда не унаследовал королю Эйегону. И Дженни, и Дункан думать не думали о троне. Они спокойно жили-поживали в Саммерхолле, а король Эйегон и принц Джехейерис с детьми — в Королевской Гавани. Говорили, Дженни и Дункан безумно любили друг друга, и Тайвину это казалось подозрительнее всего. Любовь — всегда ловушка.

***

Вечером на пиру Тайвин выискивает в толпе Джоанну.

— Вы сегодня хорошо вышли из положения, — говорит он ей. — Вы рождены для двора, миледи.

— Теперь вы зовёте меня «миледи»? — задиристо спрашивает Джоанна. — В прошлую нашу встречу вы называли меня «дитя», хотя я уже тогда им не являлась. Не думаю, правда, что теперь я стала леди, — она слегка хмурится. — Хотя рядом с нашей безвкусной принцессой легко казаться идеальной. Скажите, её брат так же глуп?

— Даже больше, — признает Тайвин. — По сравнению с выходками Эйериса, Рейелла иногда демонстрирует мудрость, достойную самого Отца.

— А ведь Эйерис так красив, — произносит она почти зло. — Люди умирали и за меньшее.

— Да, — снова соглашается Тайвин. — Его внешность располагает. Он умеет владеть собой и в хорошем настроении успешно притворяется прекрасным королём, щедрым и великодушным. Не то что Рейелла. Все её чувства читаются у неё на лице.

— Для женщины ничего опаснее и придумать нельзя, — мягко добавляет Джоанна. — Я стараюсь не показывать, как высоко взобралась. Лорд Титос сам выбрал отправить меня фрейлиной к принцессе. А ведь поехать хотели и другие девушки, кто был в таком же бедственном положении, как и я. Кто знает, как высоко я поднимусь при дворе.

— По-моему, — произносит Тайвин холодно, скосив взгляд, — последнее время отец мало выбирает сам.

— Я обычно нравлюсь людям. Принцам, крестьянам…

«Шлюхам». Тайвин вспоминает любовницу отца, которая, скорее всего, и выбирала. И Джоанна перестаёт ему нравиться — она слишком хитра, а он не доверяет хитрым женщинам, уж у него есть на то причины.

— А вы интриганка, миледи.

— Да, — Джоанна не отпирается. — Только глупец не плетёт интриг. Скажите, лорд Тайвин, кого бы вы охотнее взяли в жёны: интриганку или дуру?

— Я бы отказал обеим. Мне нужна покорная жена, которая знала бы своё место и выполняла все мои приказы.

— Тогда вы ни за что не посмотрите в мою сторону, — поддразнивает она, — потому что «непокорность» — моё второе имя. Хотя я могла бы умастить любого. Тем хуже для вас, кузен.

_— Поженились бы мои отец с матерью, будь они вольны следовать велению сердца? — спросила его Дени на пути к храму._  
— Это было давно, ваше величество, и чужая душа — потемки.  
— Но вы ведь знали их. Как вы думаете?  
— Ваша матушка, королева, всегда была послушна долгу. — Старый рыцарь, очень красивый в золотых с серебром латах и белоснежном плаще, говорил тяжело и неохотно, будто камни ронял. — Но в девичестве ей случилось полюбить одного молодого рыцаря со штормовых земель. На турнире она повязала ему свою ленту, а он провозгласил ее королевой любви и красоты. Длилось это недолго.  
— Что же стало с тем рыцарем?  
— С того дня, как ваши мать и отец поженились, он больше не выступал на турнирах. Стал очень набожен и говорил, что одна лишь Дева заменит в его сердце королеву Рейеллу. Ему с самого начала не на что было надеяться: простой рыцарь не пара принцессе крови.  
 **Танец с драконами**

 

258 В.Э.

Тайвин вглядывается в закатное небо над Черноводной и видит на носу корабля Джоанну. Она словно русалка в женском обличии. Смертная, превратившаяся в этот прекрасный час в богиню.

Её золотые волосы убраны чёрной лентой, а лицо, когда она поворачивается к свету, — в отблесках красного. Высокая и стройная, она похожа на древнюю богиню войны. Цвет её глаз не разглядеть — в них смешались все краски, какие только придумала природа. Губы её алые, словно она напилась крови.

Но Джоанна улыбается ему своей неповторимой улыбкой и протягивает руку:

— Приятная встреча, сир. — Она поворачивается спиной к солнцу и Королевской Гавани. Они сели на корабль не больше часа назад, и Тайвин рассчитывает быть дома уже через несколько дней. На Джоанне багряное платье — недавний подарок Рейеллы. В честь своей свадьбы всем девушкам, сопровождавшим её на церемонию, принцесса подарила платья в цветах Таргариенов и по нитке чёрного жемчуга.

Джоанне к лицу этот наряд, но когда бывало иначе? Её волосы, украшенные чёрным жемчугом, волнами разлились по спине. На королевской свадьбе она была самой красивой, красивее даже шестнадцатилетней невесты. Хотя это было и неудивительно: никогда ещё Рейелла не выглядела такой больной. Щёки её припухли, а подведённые глаза были настолько красные, будто она целый месяц вместо сна рыдала.

Но Рейелла вышла замуж и провела первую брачную ночь. И пусть им с Эйерисом женитьба была не по нраву, так завещал король Эйегон. Однажды карлица-провидица предсказала: от этой линии Таргариенов родится великий принц. Ничто не могло угодить Эйегону больше, нежели свадьба внуков, как бы открыто те не противились. Молодожёны отправились в свадебное путешествие по городам Простора, и Тайвину с Джоанной ничего не оставалось, как вернуться на время домой.

— Она не могла унять слёз несколько дней, — тихо произносит Джоанна. — А иногда кричала, словно раненый зверь, и у меня никак не получалось её успокоить. А эти дурочки, другие фрейлины, только и знали, что кудахтали, словно курицы. Рейелла говорила, что станет септой, что лучше пойдёт в Молчаливые сёстры, чем выйдет за брата. Клялась, что сбежит, пойдёт в шлюхи и найдёт кого-нибудь, кто полюбит её, и пусть будет бедняк, лишь бы не идти замуж за брата.

«Кого-нибудь, кто полюбит её, и пусть будет бедняк…» Джоанна скорее всего говорила о последнем воздыхателе принцессы, сире Бонифере Гасти. Всего несколько месяцев назад на турнире в Штормовых землях он короновал её королевой любви и красоты. Очень привлекательный молодой человек, но в наделе у него лишь небольшой клочок земли. Совсем не мужчина мечты для принцессы королевской крови, и однако ж. Тайвин не понимает, зачем Джоанне пересказывать ему такие слухи. Тем более, когда он этим не интересовался.

— Бестактно с вашей стороны повторять её слова, — произносит он, приподняв бровь. — Вы могли неправильно их истолковать.

Джоанна бесхитростно улыбается и кладёт свою руку на его.

— Ох, кузен, — вздыхает она. — Всё ещё ждёте от меня подвоха? Думаете, я хочу снискать вашу симпатию пустыми сплетнями? Готова на всё, чтобы заполучить желанное? Вы сильно ошибаетесь. Я слишком вас люблю, чтобы продавать слухи, как поступают при дворе. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю ради любви.

Тайвин фыркает в ответ, и она продолжает серьёзней:

— Я доверяю вам, Тайвин. И повторяю услышанное как кузену, как другу, если вы возьмёте меня в друзья.

Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, он бы ответил: «Любой сочтёт предложение вашей дружбы за честь, миледи». Но Тайвин не произносит этих слов. Он смотрит на Джоанну новым взглядом: она будет отличным другом, но может стать и смертельным врагом, если пожелает.

— У меня мало друзей, — говорит он.

— Знаю, — голос её сладок, словно мёд. — Как знаю и то, что я одна из них, хоть вы этого и не признаете.

Она оборачивается посмотреть на закат, вдыхает солёный морской бриз и улыбается, как умеют только дети. 

«Вы вряд ли догадываетесь, сир Тайвин, как сильно я люблю самые простые вещи, сколько удовольствия дарят мне мелочи. Прогуляться по саду в одиночестве, чтобы никто не беспокоил, только птицы пели. Почитать в постели, укрывшись мехами, когда за окном грохочет гроза. Посмотреть на морской закат».

— Вы когда-нибудь плакали, Джоанна? — Ему не представить её в слезах, она не из плаксивых.

— Нет, — не глядя на него, отвечает Джоанна. — Или просто этого не помню. Я не даже плакала, когда было нестерпимо больно и я ничего не могла сделать. Даже когда Стаффорда захватили в плен Тарбеки и мы думали, что больше не увидим его живым. И когда умер отец, и когда… — её голос обрывается на полуфразе. — Сесть и разреветься легче лёгкого, но это бессмысленно. Чем плакать, я лучше начну действовать.

 

В Кастерли Рок Джоанну ожидает претендент в мужья.

Отец зовёт Тайвина на встречу с лордом Фреем, а потом посылают и за Джоанной. Её приходится подождать, будто она чувствует готовящийся для неё капкан и не спешит в ловушку. Она приходит одетая как простая служанка — в своё самое старое платье. Её роскошные волосы заплетены в тугую косу. Вся краска сошла с её лица, но реверанс безупречен.

Только всё тщетно: лишь слепой не увидел бы её красоты.

Лорд Фрей оглядывает её с ног до головы, словно кобылицу, а потом довольно хмыкает.

— Когда я составлял список подходящих невест, Реймон мне сказал, что ты прекрасней всех девиц при дворе. Вижу, он не соврал. Сколько тебе лет, милая?

— Семнадцать, милорд, — она прячет руки за спиной. Никто не предлагает ей присесть, будто она и её желания не имеют никакого значения. Тайвин приглашающее отодвигает стул подле себя, Джоанна смиренно кивает и садится.

— Мне нужна жена, — сразу начинает лорд Фрей. Тайвин уже сбился со счёту, пятая эта будет жена или шестая. У этого Фрея талант изводить жён. — Я вижу у тебя крепкие бёдра, ты молода и здорова: дети будут что надо. И посмотреть на тебя приятно, но ты это и так знаешь. Лорд Титос говорит, у тебя нет приданого, что ты сирота. Что ж… я к этому отношусь проще, ко двору у меня свои дороги. Мне довольно, чтоб жена была молода, поступала, как велено, и рожала сильных сыновей. Если она мне покажется достаточно привлекательной, я даже закрою глаза, что она не девственница.

— Но я девственница, — холодно отвечает Джоанна.

Лорд Фрей недоверчиво её оглядывает, и Тайвин готов прожечь его взглядом.

— Неожиданно… но можно поверить.

Лорд Титос по другую сторону стола расплывается в нервной улыбке и слабо смеётся.

— Тогда решено! — облегчённо выдыхает он. — Должен сказать, лорд Фрей резвый жених, поэтому обсудить можно всё скоро. Вы сыграете свадьбу уже через неделю. Стать леди Фрей — это шаг вверх, Джоанна…

Под столом она сжимает руки в кулаки, и Тайвин больше не может сдерживаться.

— Нет, — он говорит тихо, но и отец, и лорд Фрей смотрят на него так, будто он прокричал это на весь мир. — Нет, это шаг вниз.

Тайвин поворачивается к отцу, которого всю жизнь стыдится, о чьей смерти он тайно просит богов.

— Пару лет назад ты продал его сыну Дженну и покрыл нас стыдом в глазах всего мира. Более неравный брак сложно было представить, пока ты не придумал сосватать Джоанну. Тогда я был слишком молод, но на этот раз я тебя остановлю.

Отец бледнеет, будто Тайвин приставил ему меч к горлу. А лорд Фрей дуется, точно жаба, которую вот-вот хватит удар.

— Значит, эта бесприданница слишком хороша для меня? Юнец, как смеешь ты возражать отцу? Если он счёл что-то достаточно хорошим, должно быть по душе и тебе.

Тайвин неотрывно смотрит на него, давит взглядом, и, прокряхтев что-то себе под нос, лорд Фрей опускает голову. Затем встаёт, будто только что получил благословение на брак с Джоанной, кланяется и уходит.

Джоанна бела, как призрак, но очутившись вне ужасной комнаты, бросается к Тайвину в объятия:

— Спасибо, — выдыхает она. — Спасибо, спасибо, Тайвин! Я бы умерла, если бы стала его женой, я бы…

Тайвин неловко гладит её по спине, и она поднимает голову, смотрит на него блестящими глазами:

— Я этого не забуду! Я придумаю, как тебя отблагодарить, правда, я…

— Ты мне ничего не должна, — осторожно произносит он. — Я сделал это для тебя потому… потому… — слова даются ему не сразу: — потому что мы друзья.

Звучит ужасно по-детски, но это правда.

— Друзья, — шепчет она и, смеясь, снова обнимает.

_— Принцу Рейегару была свойственна меланхолия, чувство…_  
— Какое чувство?  
— Чувство обреченности. Он был рожден в горе, моя королева, и эта тень висела над ним всю жизнь.  
Визерис рассказывал о рождении Рейегара только однажды — возможно, потому что эта история казалась ему слишком грустной.  
— Тень Саммерхолла?  
 **Буря мечей**

 

_— Вы знаете, что наши матери были старыми приятельницами?_  
— Кажется, девушками они вместе служили во фрейлинах у принцессы Рейеллы?  
— Точно так. Полагаю, они и состряпали весь этот заговор. Сиры Губошлепы и те прыщавые юные девы, которых представляли мне, были всего лишь закуской перед пиром, призванной разжечь наш аппетит. Главное блюдо нам должны были подать в Кастерли Рок.  
 **Буря мечей**

 

_— А я был старшим, но Морс и Оливар умерли еще в колыбели, и я не надеялся больше, что у меня будут братья. Мне было девять, когда родилась Элия, и я служил оруженосцем на Соленом Берегу. Когда туда прилетел ворон с известием, что мать разрешилась на месяц раньше срока, я был уже достаточно большой и понимал, что дитя не выживет. Лорд Гаргален сообщил мне, что у меня родилась сестра, я же ответил, что она все равно скоро умрет. Но она выжила по милости нашей небесной Матери, а год спустя на свет, вопя и брыкаясь, появился Оберин. Я был взрослым мужчиной, когда они плескались в этих прудах, — однако вот я сижу здесь, а их больше нет.  
 **Пир стервятников**_

 

259 В.Э.

Джоанна крайне придирчива к людям, мало кто удостаивается её уважения. Это не мешает ей говорить пустые комплименты и дарить собеседникам улыбки. В этом она преуспела, как никто другой. Что касается восхищения, то, пожалуй, лишь в давних историях Вестероса находила она достойных мужчин. Но никогда ¬— женщин. Пока не встретила принцессу Дорна.

Джоанна замечает её в нефе септы Бейелора. Принцесса Лореза кивает на выход, и Джоанна идёт к ней на улицу, догоняет на дорожке в тени деревьев.

— Сколько принцесса уже простояла на коленях? — беззлобно спрашивает Лореза. — Я ушла больше часа назад, хотя считаю себя благочестивой, как пристало любой благоразумной женщине. Странно, что вы не ушли. Вы не производите впечатление излишней набожности.

— Мне несложно посидеть немного с её милостью, — улыбается Джоанна. — Она очень религиозна и находит утешение в молитве.

— Бедное дитя, — Лореза понимающе качает головой. — Возможно, я бы поступила так же, если бы погибла вся моя семья.

— Погибли не все, — поправляет её Джоанна, хотя принцесса не так уж и не права. Теперь осталось только четыре Таргариена: новый король, двое его детей и младенец, рождённый в Саммерхолле — принц Рейегар.

— Сути это не меняет. Она осталась одна со своим избалованным братом-переростком и отцом, который не протянет и пары месяцев. Дед и дядя ещё могли бы защитить её от брата, но отец ни во что не вмешивается. А у неё еще и младенец, рожденный под самой несчастливой звездой, какую только можно придумать. Давай присядем, дитя. Я уже не так резва, как в молодости, а лекари настаивают, чтобы я не перенапрягалась.

Они в саду всего несколько минут, но Джоанна помогает принцессе присесть на каменную скамейку у дерева. Живот Лорезы выделяется под платьем, расшитым жемчугом, хотя пошёл всего четвёртый месяц. 

— Может быть, вам что-нибудь принести?

— Нет, милая, но спасибо за заботу. Ни ты, ни кто-то другой не сможет помочь этому ребёнку. Не думаю, что он надолго задержится на этом свете.

— Ваше высочество, вы не должны так говорить, — в ужасе произносит Джоанна.

Принцесса пожимает плечами. 

— Даже недобрые слова — всего лишь слова, — её голос полон смирения. — Знаешь, скольких я уже потеряла, Джоанна? — и, качая головой, показывает на пальцах: — Семерых. Двое сыновей умерли, так и не научившись ходить, одна дочка — в колыбели. По одному, мальчика и девочку, я родила мёртвыми. А двое вытекли из меня с кровью. Восемь детей выносила я в своём чреве и каждого ждала как мечту, но остался мне лишь один.

Джоанна сжимает плечо принцессы, наверное, впервые в жизни не зная, что сказать. Она не может заставить себя говорить пустые банальности этой женщине, кому угодно, но не ей.

— Доран будет моим единственным наследником, — тихо произносит принцесса, и на её губах появляется слабая улыбка. — В этом году ему исполняется девять. Он служит оруженосцем у лорда Гаргалена в Солёном Берегу.

— Вы, должно быть, им очень гордитесь.

Принцесса кивает и складывает руки на животе.

— Поначалу он кажется застенчивым. Книжный ребёнок. Но зато он умён не по годам. Очень осмотрительный мальчик, неторопливый и рассудительный. Боюсь, он совсем не похож на свою мать, весь пошёл в отца.

Лореза Дорнийская вышла замуж по велению сердца, за любовника из Пентоса. Когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать и она вступила в наследство, отказа в женихах не было, но правящая принцесса Дорнийская вышла за красавца-наёмника. Злые языки шептались, будто она польстилась на его сильное тело, ведь дорнийки думают тем, что между ног.

«И всё же выбор её оказался правильным, что-то она разглядела в этом наёмнике, — думает Джоанна. — Он всегда присутствует на её советах и делает ценные замечания. Его полюбили, в него поверили дорнийские лорды, хотя сначала думали убить. Ни принцесса, ни её муж не завели любовников, хотя у дорнийцев это в порядке вещей. Она оставляет на него Солнечное Копьё, когда едет в Королевскую Гавань на встречу Малого Совета. Она единственная женщина в этом совете, единственная во всём королевстве, кого мужчины согласились принять на столь высокую должность. Великая леди, великая женщина, которая любит всем сердцем и тверда в своих убеждениях. Хотела бы я быть на неё похожей».

Лореза внимательно всматривается в её лицо, будто слышит её мысли.

— Ни одной женщине на свете я не пожелала бы своей участи. Только глупец может завидовать моей судьбе. — Джоанна послушно кивает. — Но что мы всё обо мне, дитя? Тебя все называют Западной Зарёй. В восемнадцать ты самая красивая при дворе. Нет, не красней, ты и сама знаешь, что это правда. И тем не менее, у тебя ещё нет кавалера. Почему?

— Возможно, я просто жду, когда появится тот единственный, который вскружил бы мне голову, — сдержанно отвечает Джоанна.

— Навряд ли, — фыркает Лореза. — Знаю я таких, как вы, мадам. Интрижки не для тебя. Полагаю, ты бережёшь себя для того, кто даст самую высокую цену.

— Девушке вроде меня сложно найти подходящую партию, — Джоанна слегка краснеет. — Вы знаете, я сирота, у меня нет приданого. Лорд Ланнистер, мой покровитель, не имеет влияния при дворе. Тот, кто решится на мне жениться, получит лишь мою красоту.

— Для некоторых этого достаточно.

Джоанна согласно кивает.

— Но не такого человека я ищу, — просто отвечает она. — Я не хочу быть безвестной леди, хозяйкой захудалого замка, о которой кроме соседей никто и не слышал, и всё, что ей остаётся, это рожать детей.

— Значит, ты хочешь власти.

— Как и любая разумная женщина, — сухо произносит Джоанна. — Я знаю, что такое быть беспомощной, ваше высочество. И не хочу вновь оказаться в подобной ситуации. Я хочу всё, и чем больше, тем лучше: власть, богатство, славу.

«Хочу, чтобы все знали моё имя, как знают ваше или Рейеллы. Хочу, чтобы меня уважали, славили».

— Бесстыдница, — цокает принцесса, но смотрит с теплотой и легонько похлопывает Джоанну по руке. — Зато честна. Почему ты так честна со мной, дитя? Мне казалось, ты не из тех, кто любит говорить правду.

«Потому что я восхищаюсь вами, — думает Джоанна про себя, но принцесса понимает. — Потому что я всегда искренна с теми, кем восхищаюсь: вами, Тайвином…»

И вспомнив о нём, она тут же замечает его среди деревьев. Он улыбается как мальчишка.

— Вон идёт ваш красавец-кузен, — лукаво подмечает Лореза. — Ой, как мило вы покраснели. Пройдитесь с ним, дитя, а я пойду к Рейелле. Не стоит ей так долго стоять на коленях, надо быть умеренней.

Ворча, Лореза уходит в септу, и Джоанна медленно идёт навстречу Тайвину. Они встречаются на полпути, и он протягивает ей руку в приветствии.

Тайвин весь светится. И улыбается, искренне улыбается. 

— Хорошие новости? — Против воли она заражается его хорошим настроением. Так редко можно увидеть улыбку на его лице. Поэтому когда он всё же улыбается…

— Прекрасные. — Тайвин не из тех, кто бросается громкими словами. — Моя сестра благополучно разрешилась от бремени. Сына назовут Клеосом.

— Действительно, прекрасные новости, — соглашается Джоанна, хотя радости не чувствует. 

«Рейелла и Дженна мои ровесницы, и у них уже есть сыновья. А я всё ещё девственница, все ещё одна».

— Гонец прибыл не более часа назад. Вы первая, кому я рассказал. Я теперь дядя, — Тайвин еле слышно смеётся, будто услышал хорошую шутку. — Я отправлюсь навестить её и младенца при первой же возможности. Дженна в Кастерли Рок, под заботой наших лекарей. Она сама настояла.

«Конечно, — кисло думает Джоанна. — Дженна — любимица Титоса. Стоит ей только попросить, и она тут же это получит. Ей не пришлось пробивать себе путь наверх. У неё на гербе должен быть не лев, а жирная кошка. Я все наше детство притворялась её подругой, хотя на самом деле с удовольствием выцарапала бы ей глаза».

— Дядя, — изумлённо повторяет Тайвин.

— Скоро вы захотите и своих сыновей, — Джоанна дразнит его. — Вам давно пора жениться, сир Тайвин.

Иногда Джоанна задумывается, на ком он женится. Будет то высокородная девица или богатая наследница. Он постарается найти для себя лучший из возможных вариантов. Быть может, он даже замахнётся выше и посватается к какой-нибудь принцессе из Вольных Городов.

— Прежде, чем думать о сыновьях, — невесело говорит он, качая головой, — нужно позаботиться о наследстве. Мой отец сделал всё, чтобы промотать моё. Я не хочу и думать о сыне, пока не удостоверюсь, что после моей смерти он получит достойное наследство, которым я мог бы гордиться. Вы ведь слышали о Фарманах.

«Они угрожают поднять против него мятеж, — вспоминает она. — Считают, что справятся лучше Тарбеков или Рейнов. Эти глупцы думают, будто в прошлой кампании ему просто повезло. Идиоты».

— Пошлите им лютню, — беззаботно предлагает Джоанна.

— Лютню?

— И искусного певца. Пусть споёт им «Рейнов из Кастамере». Услышать эту песню в Фейркастл Холле всего один раз — этого будет достаточно.

Тайвин на мгновение задумывается.

— Вы неумолимы, миледи.

— Боюсь, это не комплимент. Я думала, вы не любите таких женщин, сир Тайвин.

— Нет, вы изменили моё мнение, теперь я нахожу их восхитительными.

262 В.Э.

Западные холмы, когда Джоанна выглядывает в окно, укрыты туманом, словно саваном, они печальны и серы.

Сегодня ей исполняется двадцать один год. Лицо в зеркале отражается по-прежнему гладкое, но всё равно Джоанне кажется, будто отмеренный ей час почти на исходе. Она взрослая женщина, она умна и красива, обаятельна и изысканна в манерах. Шесть лет она пробыла фрейлиной королевы, но ничего не добилась.

«Я думала, что уже выйду к этому времени замуж, — думает она, медленно одеваясь, — и блистательно».

Но никто не сделал ей великолепного предложения, которое она так ждала. Не появился принц из сказки или песни менестреля, ведь только он мог полюбить за красоту. 

«Надеялась стать великой леди, вот дура. Хотела стать женой Верховного лорда, Защитника королевства или принца из далёкой страны. Возможно, Титос отдаст меня за какого-нибудь межевого рыцаря, который подаёт большие надежды. Или продаст богатому торговцу: красивенькая Ланнистер в обмен на несколько услуг».

На мгновение Джоанне хочется лечь обратно в постель и проспать тысячу лет, как в песне. Но потом она вспоминает, кто она.

— Ты — Ланнистер, — шепчет она своему отражению. — Пусть из Ланниспорта, а не Утёса, но ты от этого не меньшая львица, чем Дженна Ланнистер.

И Джоанна улыбается заразительной улыбкой, которой ещё ни один мужчина не смог противостоять. Взгляд её яснеет, зелёные глаза поблёскивают. На мгновение улыбка превращается в оскал горгульи, холодный и ослепительный, как солнце, отражённое во льду.

Она никогда не унывает надолго, не станет делать этого и теперь. Её величайшая сила и величайшая же боль в том, что она всё равно продолжает надеяться и никогда не удовольствуется тем, чего хватило бы менее притязательной женщине.

В этот утренний час замок ещё спит. Нет, Кастерли Рок далеко не пуст: недавно твердыню Ланнистеров почтил визитом принц Эйерис со свитой. Но в замке сейчас так тихо — ни за что не скажешь, что он полон гостей. Джоанна спускается в большой зал и встречается там с самим молодым принцем. Да, он всё ещё молодой принц, старше её лишь на год, хотя его сыну уже три. Он всегда останется для неё молодым принцем, потому что не из тех, кто вырастает из мальчишества.

— Леди Джоанна, — радостно приветствует он и протягивает ей руку.

— Ваша милость, — Джоанна приседает в реверансе.

— Что заставило вас выбраться из тёплой постели в столь ранний час? — от него пахнет вином, но не так сильно, как Джоанна ожидала. — Хотя, признаю, мне гораздо приятнее, что вы сейчас передо мной, а не спите у себя. Правда, я был бы не прочь пригреться у вас под боком.

Он лукаво подмигивает ей, но Джоанна уже привыкла. Эйерис, даже расточая своё внимание другим симпатичным девушкам — хоть в этом она не одинока, — никогда не перестаёт флиртовать с ней.

— Я жаворонок.

— А я сова. Сегодня я вообще не ложился, а теперь и уснуть не могу. Думаю, прогулка поможет освежить голову. Не составите ли мне компанию, миледи? Проедемся на лошадях.

— Только если обещаете вести себя хорошо, — с фальшивой игривостью сообщает Джоанна. Эйерис прикладывает руку к сердцу, как юнец, и она не может сдержать смеха. Он точно маленький испорченный ребёнок, очаровательный, когда в хорошем настроении, но большую часть времени бессовестный негодник, которого ей хочется взять и отлупить. 

— Что ж, если вы обещаете, не вижу причин отказывать, — Джоанна подаёт ему свою руку.

Они едут на берег, это всего в паре минут езды от замка, и просто сидят на камнях, как дети. Она кутается в алый плащ, но оставляет волосы открытыми, и они золотыми волнами разливаются по плечам. Вдалеке на свинцовом небе оранжевым мерцает маяк. Какой-то совсем невесёлый день, Эйерис так и говорит.

— Скоро будет буря, — отвечает она ему. — Рыбаки называют её русалочьей.

— Как?

— Русалки песнями призывают бурю, — тихо начинает Джоанна. — Внезапную, молниеносную, очень громкую. Мстят за пленённую сестру. Говорят, будто на дальних берегах моряки и пираты иногда ловят русалок. Прекрасных созданий с хрустальными глазами, серебряными или золотыми волосами и хвостами, покрытыми драгоценными камнями: янтарём, нефритом, лазуритом. И мужчины не в силах остановиться, хоть и знают, что это неправильно. Их охватывает безумие, когда они слышат пение русалок, оно будоражит кровь, и рыбаки берут русалок силой, а потом, сломив, срезают их чешую. Нет для русалки боли страшней, это как если бы с тебя содрали кожу. А потом их выбрасывают в море, на корм морским тварям. Но оставшиеся русалки всё равно узнаю&#769;т…

Эйерис улыбается, глядя на неё. Его серебристо-золотые волосы оттеняют бледно-фиолетовые глаза, и они словно два аметиста в озёрной воде. Джоанна отстранённо замечает: Эйерис красив. Как и все Таргариены, потому что в них течёт кровь Древней Валирии, кровь богов и драконов. Но он не мужчина, хоть и похож на бога, не такой мужчина как Тайвин.

— Вы верите в русалок, миледи?

— Едва ли, — смеясь.

— А я верю, — еле слышно произносит он. — Я вижу русалку перед собой.

Джоанна собирается что-нибудь ответить, но не успевает. Эйерис поднимается, кладёт руки ей на плечи, и вот его дыхание уже касается её лица.

— Ваша мил… — Эйерис целует её, не давая договорить. У него на удивление мягкие губы, он неожиданно нежно ласкает её лицо и волосы, приобнимает за шею…

Джоанна отталкивает его и застывает, не в силах поверить. На его лице ангельская улыбка.

— Всегда хотел вас поцеловать, — лениво признаётся Эйерис. — С того самого момента, как увидел. Вас называют Западной Зарёй, и это правда. Я не видел девы прекраснее.

— Зачем вы?.. Нельзя же… — прикусив губу, Джоанна отворачивается.

— Вы правы. Но мне захотелось, и я вас поцеловал. И вы ответили мне, Джоанна. Нет, молчите. Я не интересен вам как мужчина, но вам нравится, что я принц. Почему вы до сих пор не вышли замуж, Джоанна? Всё ищете кого получше, да?

— Между нами никогда не бывать честной любви, ваша милость, — холодно отвечает она. — Прошу простить меня, если я заставила вас поверить, будто…

— Вы могли бы стать моей любовницей.

— Вашей шлюхой, — выплёвывает она.

— У Эйегона Пятого были любовницы. Его сестра Нейерис была королевой только на словах. Богобоязненная женщина, которая родила ему всего одного сына. Совсем как моя любимая сестрица. Разве вы не читали об этом, вы же так любите читать? Колдунья Серени из Лисса, женщины из родов Бракен и Блеквуд — это они правили королевством, повелевая королём, и все об этом знали. Их сыновья были принцами, пусть не по титулам, но по крови. Я позволю вам править мной, если вы дадите мне то, что я хочу.

— Вы можете взять меня прямо сейчас, если пожелаете, — бросает она ему безрассудно. — Вы никогда не славились деликатностью, ваша милость. Даже если возьмёте меня силой, никто не посмеет вас осудить.

«Кроме Тайвина, — добавляет она про себя. — Принц или нет, Тайвин пронзит твоё чёрное сердце мечом. Он сделает это ради меня».

— Весьма соблазнительно, но мне нужно нечто большее, чем просто твоё тело, милашка Джоанна.

— Моя любовь? — Наверное, он всё-таки сошёл с ума.

— Кое-что получше, — в его глазах сгустилась тьма. — Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей рабыней, Джоанна. Чтобы боялась меня, и ненавидела, и делала, как я повелевал. Чтобы верная любимица Тайвина Отважного стала моей вещью, а ведь он такого высокого о вас мнения, _миледи_ , хотя, думаю, вы и так знаете. 

И за злобой, за отравляющей завистью в голосе Эйериса Джоанна слышит страх. Почему-то Эйерис боится Тайвина.

— Я хочу, чтобы он увидел: ты не лучше других, обычная грязная шлюха, и я могу приказать тебе что угодно, потому что я — твой хозяин. И его — тоже. Хозяин!

— Неужели вы думаете, будто я приду к вам по собственной воле? — она высоко поднимает подбородок, и голос её звучит уверенно, но никогда ещё не была она так напугана. 

«Я львица, львица Утёса».

Эйерис смотрит на неё, словно наслаждается её упорством.

— За правильную цену придёшь. Я тебя знаю. Я разбираюсь в людях, всех можно купить, и задёшево. А ещё я знаю, кого бояться, и кого заставить бояться себя. Подумай об этом.

Эйерис уходит, и Джоанна ещё долго сидит на камнях у берега. Небо начинает темнеть, буря уже вот-вот начнётся. Час спустя, вернувшись в замок, Джоанна попадает из одной бури в другую. Рыцари требуют лошадей, слуги бегают туда-сюда, женщины кто плачет, кто перешёптывается, творится настоящий бедлам.

Она находит Тайвина в конюшне, он как раз садится на коня.

— Что такое, что случилось? — спешно спрашивает она.

Она видит: Тайвин торопится, но отвечает ей спокойно. 

— Король умер, Джоанна, — он берёт её за руку. — У нас новый король, да благословят его боги.

Тайвин уезжает, и Джоанна остаётся одна. Подносит руку к губам.

— Эйерис, — громким шёпотом. — Эйерис теперь король.

И непрошенной бьётся мысль: и я теперь могу стать королевой.


	2. Западная Заря

# 

**Глава вторая. Западная Заря.**

Саммари: 263 В.Э. — 274 В.Э.  
От назначения Тайвина Десницей до последней беременности Джоанны Ланнистер.

_Вернуть дому Ланнистеров его надлежащее место выпало Тайвину, когда же он был не старше двадцати, судьба вручила ему все наше государство. Он нес это тяжкое бремя двадцать лет, а в благодарность получил только зависть безумного короля. Вместо заслуженных почестей ему приходилось терпеть бесчисленные оскорбления, и все же он обеспечил Семи Королевствам мир, процветание и справедливость.  
 **Буря мечей**_

_Жить в тени Тайвина Кивану было не легко. Это было тяжело для всех моих братьев. Тень, отбрасываемая Тайвином была огромной и тёмной, и каждый из них вынужден был пробиваться к свету. Тигетт старался идти своим путём, но никак не мог соревноваться с твоим отцом, и это с каждым годом делало его все неистовее.  
 **Пир стервятников**_

263 В.Э.

Тайвин заглядывает в королевскую детскую, и у него перехватывает дыхание.

«Чего ещё пожелать, если живёшь в своём доме, с женой и сыном?»

Джоанна стоит на коленях на черепичном полу, жёлтый шёлковый подол словно само солнце. Её густый волосы тёмным золотом лежат на плечах. Джоанна рассказывает историю, и от малейшего движения браслеты искрят серебром. На её шее — золотая цепочка с бриллиантами, последний подарок самого короля. Среди разбросанных кубиков перед ней сидит малыш принц и слушает её так внимательно, что даже раскрыл пошире глаза.

Джоанна улыбается Тайвину сквозь пелену волос, но ни на мгновение не прерывает рассказа, и только закончив, лохматит принцу волосы и зовёт другую фрейлину, чтобы та занялась им, а сама поднимается навстречу Тайвину.

— Вы, похоже, его очаровали, — Тайвину очень хочется добавить «как и любого другого мужчину». — Что вы ему рассказывали?

— Его любимую историю, про Длинную Зиму и как Первые Люди вместе с Детьми Леса сражались против Иных. Он не устаёт её слушать, говорит, что станет однажды как Последний Герой и защитит мир ото зла, — смеётся Джоанна. Её назначили наставницей принца. Должность лишь синекура, но, безусловно, это великая честь. К тому же видно, как Джоанне нравится этим заниматься. Помимо наставницы принца она также является доверенной фрейлиной королевы и распорядительницей её одежды. Джоанна прошла поистине большой путь от самой скромной из королевских фрейлин.

Её пальцы ласково проводят по символу Десницы на груди Тайвина — цепочке из золотых ладоней — и он с большим трудом сдерживает дрожь от столь лёгкого прикосновения.

— Вам очень идёт, — тихо произносит Джоанна, берёт предложенную руку и ведёт Тайвина на балкон. — Помните, как я увидела вас в первый раз, тогда, в библиотеке? Я обещала вам величие.

— В вас течёт кровь провидицы, мадам, — Тайвин склоняет голову.

— Скорее, я просто слишком много читаю, — смеется она. — Читая, проживаешь тысячу жизней, а не читая — лишь одну. Начав читать, постепенно замечаешь: вокруг всё происходит по одним и тем же образцам, — искоса посмотрев на Тайвина, Джоанна хитро улыбается: — И я слышала, возможно, мне снова придётся вас поздравлять.

— Значит, вы уже слышали, — Тайвин этого не ожидал.

— Будь в Малом Совете должность Мастера над Сплетнями, я бы подошла, как никто другой. — Тайвин видит в её глазах чистую радость, и почему-то это расстраивает. Он ждал другой реакции и надеется, хоть и не сильно, что Джоанна притворяется. — Такая удачная партия. Я рада, что вы наконец-то заведёте семью.

— Ещё ничего не решено, — резко обрывает он. — Никакой договорённости нет, мы просто обсуждали это с лордом Хайтауэром. Идея пришлась ему по душе, но я пока не встречался с его дочерью. Ей всего девять, и свадьбу придётся отложить на несколько лет.

— Говорят, её мать очень красива. Лейтон Хайтауэр первый раз женился по долгу, чтобы угодить отцу, но второй раз сделал выбор по велению сердца. Весьма выгодный союз.

— На её крови лежит пятно, — мрачно произносит Тайвин. — Старшую дочь лорда Хайтауэра, Малору, зовут Безумной из Олдтауна.

Правда, Аллерия всё-таки родилась от второго брака, тогда как Малора — от первого.

— Вам просто невозможно угодить, — сухо замечает Джоанна. — Не могу представить ни одной женщины, которую вы бы согласились взять в жёны без раздумий. Вы бы сомневались, будь она само земное воплощение Девы.

«Вас, — про себя отвечает Тайвин. — Вас бы я взял в жёны, не задумываясь. Только я не волен поступать, как хочу». Однако он знает, что на самом деле свободен. «Я мог бы жениться на вас, но пришлось бы жениться по любви одной. Ведь в приданое вы отдали бы лишь самое себя. Но будет ли этого достаточно? Не озлобит ли это нас со временем? Не посеет ли зёрна обиды в моём сердце, не сломит ли ваши плечи слишком тяжёлым грузом благодарности? Пусть лучше всё остаётся как есть, чем прыгать в бездну из-за сиюминутной прихоти».

— А вы? Ведь вам угодить не легче моего. Появился ли у вас поклонник, которому вы симпатизируете?

На мгновение Джоанна краснеет.

— Я бы не сказала, что симпатизирую, но такой человек есть, и вы с ним хорошо знакомы. Это Тигетт.

— Мой брат?

Джоанна кивает:

— Я, конечно же, отказала.

По правде говоря, своего самого младшего брата Тайвин любит меньше всего. Драчливый мальчишка двадцати лет, он только недавно стал рыцарем и раздувается от чувства собственной важности, но всегда мрачнеет от обиды в тени Тайвина.

«Зачем ему просить руки Джоанны?» — думает Тайвин, но уже знает ответ.

— Вам следует поскорее выйти замуж, — говорит он ей сурово.

— Вы изволите сомневаться в моём обаянии, сир? — кокетливо спрашивает она. — Думаете, скоро оно увянет?

— Не глупите, Джоанна. Женщина должна выйти замуж, ведь иначе — без дома, мужа и детей — ей не найти счастья. Мейстеры считают, что если девица слишком долго не выходит замуж, она рискует повредиться рассудком.

Вдруг у него в голове возникает образ: Джоанна в своём жёлтом платье сидит у камина в его комнате в Кастерли Рок. С зелёноглазым мальчиком не старше Рейегара. Тайвин прогоняет непрошенные чувства.

— Не думаю, что смогу удовольствоваться небольшим домом и заниматься лишь мужем и детьми, — задумчиво произносит Джоанна. — Наверное, я хочу большего.

Она приоткрывает рот, будто собирается продолжить, но вдруг резко обрывает себя.

— Что такое? — напряжённо спрашивает он.

— О, ничего особенно важного, — легко отвечает она, но Тайвин видит: она лжёт. — Я просто вспомнила последнее письмо принцессы Лорезы, она написала о таком смешном случае с её младшими, Элией и Оберином. Знаю, вам она не нравится, но…

_— Расскажите теперь об отце. Любил ли он кого-нибудь больше, чем королеву?_  
— Не то чтобы любил, скорее желал… Но это ведь только сплетни, пересуды прачек и конюхов.  
— Говорите. Я хочу знать об отце все — хорошее и дурное.  
— Как прикажете. В юности принц Эйерис воспылал страстью к одной девице из Кастерли Рок, кузине Тайвина Ланнистера. На ее с Тайвином свадебном пиру принц упился допьяна и громко сетовал на то, что право первой ночи упразднено. Пьяная шутка, не более, но Тайвин не забыл ему ни тех слов, ни вольностей, которые принц позволил себе, провожая молодую на ложе — не таков был человек, чтоб забыть.  
 **Танец с драконами**

264 В.Э.

Джоанна смотрит сквозь бойницу на серебристо-чёрное небо, на холодную луну, аракхом нависающую над заливом Черноводной, выжигающую своим светом реку добела. На мгновение Джоанна прижимается ледяной щекой к нагретому за день камню, позволяет подступить горячим слезам. Если бы не эти слёзы и не боль между ног, она бы решила, что умерла, так ей холодно.

Онемевшими пальцами она крутит ожерелье из переплетённого золота со вставками безумно дорогих изумрудов. Ей приходится его носить, Эйерис настаивает, так как это был его первый подарок. Он делает много подарков придворным дамам, правда, обычно не такие дорогие. За её спиной перешёптываются, судачат о внимании, которое ей выказывает король, но это не более чем шум, эти сплетни почти никто не воспринимает всерьёз, ведь о красивой молодой женщине всегда судачат.

Эйерис уже ушёл, он не стал задерживаться после того, как толкнул её к стене и получил своё удовольствие. Впрочем, как и всегда. Он не приглашает её к себе в постель и, закончив, тут уже велит уйти. И за это Джоанна благодарна. Эйерис настаивает, чтобы она отдавалась ему, где и когда он пожелает: на тёмном лестничном пролёте с риском быть увиденными, в промозглых подземельях, в садах и коридорах, испещривших Красный Замок, в богороще и септе ¬— ничто не свято для Эйериса Таргариена. Он наслаждается её унижением, хотя ещё ни разу не взял её грубо, как, по слухам, пользует простолюдинок. Возможно, ей это ещё предстоит, ведь Джоанна знает, как сильно Эйриса возбуждает огонь.

«Я сама к нему пришла, — думает она. — Как шлюха, продать свою девственность. Я не лучше распоследней потаскухи, отдалась тому, кто больше заплатит». И Эйерис заплатил за её тайные услуги, и заплатил щедро: ей пожаловали земли — конечно же, за преданную службу королеве — должность Старшей Леди при покоях Рейеллы, должность королевской наставницы… Теперь Джоанна богата и имеет определённое влияние.

«Роди мне ребёнка, и ты получишь то, что я обещал, — сказал Эйерис, когда лишил её девственности. — Я дам тебе власть, имя. Тебя запомнят, когда ты, посрамлённая перед миром шлюха, родишь мне бастарда. Но не ранее».

Никто пока не знает, что она шлюха Эйериса, и она должна забеременеть, это должно стать её главной целью. Однако последние полгода она каждый месяц пьёт лунный чай. Сама себе противореча, она не хочет ребёнка, который подарил бы ей то, о чём она всю жизнь мечтала.

«Я не переживу, если Тайвин узнает. Нельзя, чтобы он узнал, как низко я пала».

Джоанна тянется надеть капюшон, как вдруг слышит шорох. И вскрикивает, замечая в тёмном лестничном проёме бледное лицо какого-то мальчишки. Он бросается убежать, но Джоанна с быстротой канавной крысы хватает его за руку, впиваясь ногтями в мягкую плоть. Она трясёт его, хлещет по щекам со всей силы, и мальчишка, пытаясь вырваться, начинает реветь. Грязный оборванец с кухни, чёрный от сажи, одетый едва не в мешок, но всё равно, он ведь мог их увидеть… Он мог их увидеть. Ему не больше семи лет.

— Кто ты? — рычит на него Джоанна и неожиданно сжимает руки вокруг его шеи, будто собирается задушить. 

«Он всего лишь мальчик, маленький мальчик», — звучит в её голове голос, но красное марево ярости опалило все её чувства.

— Что ты видел?

— Ничего, миледи, — хнычет он, — клянусь всеми Семью Богами, я ничего не видел!

Джоанна стискивает его шею крепче и притягивает вплотную к себе. Её глаза словно пламя дикого огня.

— Для тебя же будет лучше, чтобы это было правдой, — шипит она. — Иначе я прикажу перерезать тебе горло и вышвырнуть в Черноводную. Только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать! И я обязательно об этом узнаю!

Она отталкивает мальчишку со всей силы, он спотыкается, падает вниз по лестнице и разражается рыданиями. А Джоанна убегает.

«Пусть он сломал спину, пусть он там умрёт».

— Я не могу более быть вашей любовницей, — церемонно говорит она Эйерису на следующий день. Они идут под руку в саду Рейеллы, король часто так гуляет с придворными дамами. — Я не потерплю, чтобы моё честное имя посрамили.

Эйерис насмешливо поглядывает на неё, будто его это всё только забавляет, забавляет её запоздалый приступ совестливости. Но Джоанна храбро продолжает:

— Не думаю, что замужество подходящая для меня стезя. Я буду преданно служить Её Милости, я, право, сожалею, что столько времени обманывала её доверие. Я более не смогу служить вам так, как вы хотели. Мне ничего от вас не нужно.

Эйерис вежливо зевает, словно ему скучно.

— Ох, да как пожелаете, — произносит он равнодушно. — Я не буду по вам тосковать. Вы холодны точно рыба, и охраняете свою щель, как Ланнистеры — золото.

«И всё было так просто? Он действительно так легко меня отпустит?»

Если жизнь чему и научила Джоанну, так тому, что ничего не даётся легко. За всё приходится платить.

— Благодарю, вы очень добры, ваша милость, — она приседает в реверансе. — Возможно, будет лучше, если мы оба забудем обо всём случившимся.

— Не думаю, что меня когда-либо раньше называли добрым, — сухо замечает Эйерис. — А насчёт того, чтобы забыть, так я и не из тех, кто забывает.

Он щёлкает пальцами, давая знак уйти, и подзывает другую даму и продолжает флиртовать прямо под носом у жены. Подошедшая девушка оказывается Янной Тирелл, старшей из Хайгардена. Ей четырнадцать лет, у неё большая грудь и румяные щёки — Янна лишь недавно расцвела. У неё на пальце кольцо с топазом — подарок короля. Её карие, как у щенка, глаза излучают надежду быть выделенной из толпы. Она чуть ли не в открытую насмехается над Джоанной и занимает её место подле короля. Про Тиреллов ещё со времён Завоевания говорят: они не упустят своего, ведь тогда они пошли против законного короля, хотя были лишь стюардами.

«Она думает влюбить его в себя, глупышка. Думает преуспеть благодаря его привязанности. Так думают все девушки и их родные, стоит лишь королю взглянуть на них. Но пока ни у одной ничего не вышло. Он любит пофлиртовать ради развлечения, чтобы помучить сестру, но им с ними скучно, они все пустышки. О них даже не ходило сплетен, спит Эйерис только с теми, кого можно купить. Кроме меня, меня он выделил».

Но Джоанне приходится признать, что вряд ли Эйерис выбрал её за красоту или ум, хотя это оказалось приятным дополнением. Он сделал это, чтобы досадить Тайвину её позором.

Королева с фрейлинами играют в мяч, они зовут Джоанну присоединиться, но она уходит к Рейегару, который сидит в тени дерева и читает. Ему всего пять, в таком возрасте дети читают сказки с яркими картинками, но у него в руках История Севера.

— Леди Джоанна, — он склоняет голову в приветствии и пододвигается на скамейке, позволяя присесть рядом. Джоанна ерошит ему волосы.

— Что вы читаете, мой принц?

Ему приятно, что она спросила, и он тут же начинает рассказывать, но вдруг обрывает себя:

— Вы грустны, леди Джоанна, — в его голосе чувствуется забота.

— Да, мой принц, грустна.

— Должен ли я спросить, почему? — он поджимает губы. — Иногда, когда мне грустно, я хочу, чтобы меня порасспрашивали, а иногда — чтобы оставили в покое.

— Думаю, у меня другая грусть. Но я с удовольствием послушаю ваш рассказ. Иногда становится лучше, когда просто слушаешь других, не так ли?

Рейегар согласно кивает. Он полная противоположность отцу: тихий, в противовес весёлому сумасбродству короля серьёзный, стеснительный, слишком много времени проводит за книгами, нежный. Неудивительно, что Эйерис терпеть его не может. Но и на мать, изменчивую, словно буря, со вспышками неконтролируемого гнева, сменяющимися затяжными приступами меланхолии, с привычкой закрывать глаза на неугодное, с нереалистичными фантазиями и одержимостью древними пророчествами, фанатической религиозностью, граничащей с сумасшествием, Рейегар тоже не похож.

Но мать хотя бы любит его, отцу же Рейегар в лучшем случае безразличен, а порой кажется, что и неприятен. И всё же Джоанна иногда задумывается, полезна ли ребёнку любовь полусумасшедшей женщины, пусть она и его мать.

«Каждый раз, когда рождается Таргариен, боги подкидывают монетку, и весь мир задерживает дыхание в ожидании — какой стороной она упадёт?», — про себя произносит Джоанна, пока Рейегар начинает рассказывать о своей книге.

— Однажды я отправлюсь на Стену, — заявляет он. — Хочу посмотреть на великанов и мамонтов. И на Иных тоже. Я не испугаюсь.

— Я уверена, мой принц: если Иные ещё остались, вы их непременно победите.

— Ну, возможно, не в одиночку, — Рейегар розовеет. — Думаю, мне понадобится помощь.

Он всё ещё пятилетний малыш, мечтающий о приключениях.

— Пусть Семеро благословят вас, мой милый принц, — еле слышно произносит она и целует его в лоб. — Никогда не меняйтесь.

«Никогда не становитесь подобным вашему отцу. Никогда не становитесь похожим на мать».

265 В.Э.

Тайвин смотрит на Аллерию и вынужден признать, что лучшей невесты не найти. Он всё-таки втайне надеялся, что у неё найдутся какие-нибудь недостатки: дурной характер, изъяны во внешности или толика сестринского безумия, что угодно, что позволило бы отказаться от женитьбы без лишнего шума.

Аллерии Хайтауэр уже исполнилось одиннадцать, она расцвела. Очаровательный ребёнок с длинными прямыми бледно-золотыми волосами и лилово-серыми глазами. Она настолько застенчива, что краснеет и начинает заикаться, стоит ему на неё посмотреть. Она словно домашний кролик, настолько мило выглядит. И она всё ещё дитя. Тайвин не представляет, как можно на ней жениться, как можно провести с ней брачную ночь, зачать ребёнка. Скорее всего, её родители тоже слабо себе это представляют.

— Я хотел бы жениться без промедлений, — сурово говорит он её отцу. Девочка вздрагивает, её глаза от удивления еле помещаются на лице, и она чуть прикусывает губу. — Мне уже давно пора. Я хотел бы завести семью и детей как можно скорее.

Леди Хайтауэр шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, кладёт руку дочери на плечо.

— Моя дочь ещё слишком юна. Возможно, всего через пару лет, когда она немного подрастёт…

— Она расцвела, — безразлично замечает Тайвин, — и уже может родить мне сыновей.

— Мейстеры считают, что столь ранняя беременность вредна для здоровья, лучше подождать до пятнадцати или даже шестнадцати лет, — настаивает леди Хайтауэр. Говорят, леди Серралин, в девичестве Уэббер, правит мужем благодаря своей красоте, и Тайвин видит тому доказательства своими глазами. Она невероятно притягательная, высокая, статная. Даже чем-то напоминает ему Джоанну.

— Аллерии всего одиннадцать, — весомо добавляет лорд Лейтон, — она ещё дитя, милорд. Прошу вас, быть может, вы перемените своё решение.

— И я вас прошу о том же, — кивает в ответ Тайвин, хотя кажется, ему всё равно. — Я буду рад подождать вашего ответа.

— Конечно, — лорд Хайтауэр ласково гладит дочь по голове, будто хочет придать сил. Её мать смотрит на Тайвина как на чудовище, а сама девочка просто в ужасе. — Мы обещаем раздумывать недолго.

Тайвин получает ответ на следующий день. Хайтауэры огорчены просить об отмене договорённости, но Тайвин, конечно же, не будет против, так как бумаг никто не подписывал, то была лишь устная договорённость между двумя семьями. Они не могут выдать дочь, столь ещё юную, замуж. Возможно, если Тайвин предложит ей союз через несколько лет, пять или шесть, они смогут договориться… Они хотели бы, чтобы дочь стала леди Кастерли Рок, женой Десницы короля, но не ценой её здоровья и счастья…

Всё разрешается как нельзя удачно, Тайвин с готовностью заверяет Хайтауэров, что не держит на них зла и понимает их чувства. Лорд Хайтауэр не скрывает облегчения от его реакции, а вот его супруга прожигает Тайвина взглядом, столько в ней ненависти.

«Она хорошая мать, — Тайвина немного забавляет её враждебность, — сильная, она бы подралась со мной из-за дочери — и была бы права. Будь у меня такая юная дочь, я бы ни за что не выдал её за человека вроде меня».

По дороге в Королевскую Гавань он только и думает о том, что должен был сделать уже очень давно. Он попросит Джоанну стать его женой.

265 В.Э.

До свадьбы остаётся всего месяц.

Швеи ловко работают с шелками, трудятся не покладая рук, будто от этого зависит их жизнь. В&#243;роны без устали приносят Тайвину всё новые поздравления, западные лорды пишут Джоанне письма с просьбой взять их дочерей себе в услужение. Уже почти всё готово ко дню свадьбы, осталось только выплатить последний долг.

Удовлетворив своё желание, Эйерис бросает ей на стол кольцо. Джоанна лежит как мёртвая, и Эйерис кряхтя слезает с неё.

— Вы сдержите обещание? — спрашивает она. — Клянётесь никогда не рассказывать о том, что между нами было?

Ей самой противно, так жалко звучит этот вопрос, эта просьба. Она чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, потерявшейся в темноте.

— С каких это пор короли держат свои обещания, Джоанна? — фыркает Эйерис и проводит рукой по её бедру, резко вталкивает в неё пальцы. И смеётся в полный голос, когда она вскрикивает от боли. — Но, думаю, я его, так и быть, сдержу, если ты будешь со мной так же мила, когда я попрошу. Хочу ещё отведать твоей сладости.

Значит, он никогда не отпустит её, будет преследовать до конца её дней. Ей не освободиться от жуткого позора прошлого. Но Тайвин может ему и не поверить, ведь он о короле невысокого мнения.

— Я буду с вами мила, — она ненавидит себя, хоть и знает, что нельзя ответить иначе.

Ленивая улыбка Эйериса как ещё одно прикосновение.

— Рассвет ещё не скоро, — он щиплет её за ягодицу. — Ночь на моей стороне. Поворачивайтесь.

— Милорд…

— На живот, Джоанна, как моя послушная маленькая шлюшка.

_— Это правда, что Тайвин улыбался на смертном одре?_  
— Просто он уже начал гнить, и из-за тления его губы скривились в подобие улыбки.  
— Это правда? — Видимо, это её опечалило. — Люди твердят, что Тайвин никогда не улыбался, но это не так. Он улыбался, когда венчался с вашей матерью и когда Эйерис сделал его Десницей. Когда крыша замка Тарбек обрушилась на леди Эллин, эту коварную суку, Тиг утверждал, что он тогда улыбался. И он улыбался во время твоего рождения, Джейме, я видела это собственными глазами. Вы с Серсеей, розовые и совершенные, похожие, как две капли воды… что ж, за исключением маленькой детали между ног. Ну и могучие у тебя были легкие!  
— Он слышал, как мы кричали, — улыбнулся Джейме. — В следующий раз ты будешь уверять меня, что он любил посмеяться.  
— Нет. Тайвин ненавидел смех. Слишком часто смеялись над твоим дедом.  
 **Пир стервятников**

265 В.Э.

Джоанна в свадебном платье точно вышла из морской пены и тумана, подол струится позади русалочьим хвостом. Платье выглядит невесомым, но на самом деле оно весит как хороший доспех. Чувство вины давит, прижимает к земле. Джоанна проводит повлажневшей рукой по шуршащей ткани, украшенной вышивкой. Служанки вокруг неё — точно морские волны, омывающие тело мёртвой русалки на берегу. Девушки суетятся, но продолжают болтать и хихикать, и даже делать ей комплименты. Джоанна отвечает заученной улыбкой. Её красота затмила всем взор, они твердят, что счастливей невесты не видывали, и не замечают — улыбка её пуста.

Платье — подарок Эйериса, но для чтобы избежать досужих сплетен, они будто бы подарили его вместе с Рейеллой. Над платьем трудилась целая септа вышивальщиц. Кремового цвета парча удачно оттеняет голую кожу плеч и декольте, подол растекается позади, длинные рукава в пол, словно два ручья, пенятся по краям горностаем. На юбке золотом вышита Королевская Гавань, по кайме — залив Черноводной, корабли качаются на ткани вокруг лодыжек, холмы лежат на коленях, на бёдрах пересекаются улицы города. А на лифе сам Красный Замок, переливающийся речным жемчугом.

Волосы не покрыты, как у любой невесты, идущей под венец, не разделив ни с кем ложе. Завитки волос достигают бёдер, поблёскивают вплетёнными серебряными нитями. Голову венчает диадема из серебряных и золотых цветов. Губы и ногти выкрашены кроваво-красным, пальцы увешаны кольцами. Только шея её осталась голой, будто раздели для палача.

Её укутывают в плащ её дома: на нежнейшем красном шёлке вышит золотой лев, застёжка — два рычащих льва. Даже немного забавно, что плащ её дома и её мужа совпадают.

Кто-то даёт ей в руки букет лилий. Рейелла целует в щёку. Две фрейлины поднимают тяжёлый подол. Двери Септы Бейелора открываются, и Джоанну выталкивают внутрь.

Высокие каблуки украшенных каменьями туфель звонко стучат о каменный пол. Джоанна знает, что прекрасна, точно дочь богов, создание из дуновения ветра и плеска воды. У алтаря её ждут трое мужчин: Верховный Септон, муж и король.

На месте её покойного отца стоит Эйерис, он снимет с неё плащ её дома. По праву это должен был быть её брат Стаффорд, но король настоял. Он широко улыбается, будто желает только добра, и она так же невозмутимо улыбается ему в ответ.

Эйерис снимает с неё плащ и, не удержавшись, касается груди, щиплет нежную плоть. Он стоит слишком близко, горячит ей шею своим дыханием и слишком долго не выпускает. Так долго, что это замечают все вокруг, и Тайвин мрачнеет. Наконец, Эйерис величественно отходит в сторону, словно всё идёт, как и следовало, и церемония начинается.

Тайвин переплетает их пальцы, и вместе они стоят пред септоном, пока тот читает клятвы: быть вместе в болезни и здравии, в печали и радости, внимать друг другу, быть преданными и любящими, быть одним телом и единой душой.

— Клянусь, — шепчет Джоанна, повторяя за Тайвином, и он поднимет её на руки, словно в сказке. Её плечи укрывает его плащ, и она больше не может сдержать слёз.

— Люблю тебя, — ещё тише говорит Джоанна. Она почти не замечает, что шепчет эти слова как заклинание: — люблю тебя, люблю тебя.

# 

После церемонии Джоанна торопит служанок снять с неё свадебное платье. Она приказывает спрятать его, чтобы больше никогда не видеть, и с радостью сожгла бы как чумное тряпьё, но не может. Её переодевают в новое платье, сшитое из легчайшего лиссийского шёлка. Оно переливается всеми цветами радуги, а на поясе украшено дюжиной золотых цепочек. В солнечном свете платье меняет цвета: то выцветает до серебряного, то темнеет до бирюзового, до тёмно-зелёного. Джоанна убирает волосы в сеточку, ушитую изумрудами, украшает голые руки золотыми браслетами.

На празднестве Джоанна веселится пуще всех, танцует, пока туфли не грозят порваться. Именно это она и говорит Тигетту, двигаясь с ним в танце.

— Помните историю, которую нам рассказывали в детстве? — его улыбка словно лезвие кинжала. — Ту, про королеву ведьму, ей пришлось танцевать в раскалённых туфлях, пока она не упала мёртвая. Помните?

— Как не стыдно, кузен, — Джоанна строит рожицу. — Разве говорят такое невесте в день свадьбы?

— Королева получила по заслугам, — продолжает он. — Ведь предательница изменяла мужу.

Джоанна отворачивается от его пытливых глаз, они слишком похожи на глаза Тайвина.

— Всё равно это ужасно, — машинально говорит она. А после танца спешит ускользнуть и присесть рядом с Рейеллой.

— Ты будто пришла из снов, — лаская пальцем платье, говорит ей на ушко молодая королева. — Мне будет тебя не хватать. Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлива.

Королева сегодня просто светится изнутри. Она в платье белого шёлка, которое оттеняет её серебристые волосы, убранные аметистами. Аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, Рейелла выглядит как служительница из сказки про Леди Луну, которую Джоанна читала в детстве. Лицо королевы бесстрастно, бледно-лиловые глаза безмятежны.

Девицы Тирелл, Янна и Мина, подходят поздравить Джоанну. Им очень идут их платья цвета зелёных яблок, вышитые золотыми цветами. Но почему эти девицы смотрят на неё так, будто что-то знают? Подходит и приседает в реверансе Кассана Эстермонт, эта красавица ещё недавно при дворе. На празднике она с кузеном короля Стеффоном Баратеоном. Кассане девятнадцать, волосы её цвета меди, а светло-карие глаза искрятся весельем. Она похожа на витающих в облаках девиц, но ум её острый, как валирийская сталь.

«Девица из Зелёной Скалы — и вышла за кузена короля, — тепло улыбаясь Кассане, думает Джоанна. — Хоть она и не ровня лорду Баратеону, ни по крови, ни по богатству, она заполучила его в мужья». Кассана очень напоминает Джоанне саму себя.

Они говорят о платье Джоанны, как вдруг с королевского помоста слышится пьяный визгливый голос.

— Жаль больше нет права первой ночи, как встарь, а, Тайвин! — улюлюкает Эйерис. — Как бы я хотел провести ночку с твоей невестой.

Эйерис смеётся, и смеётся, и смеётся. Лицо Рейеллы нечитаемо. Джоанна чувствует, что побледнела. Она не может заставить себя даже взглянуть на Тайвина.

Кассана больно щиплет её:

— Мужайтесь, миледи, — еле слышно, чтобы не услышала Рейелла, подбадривает она. — Держите голову высоко, скоро это закончится.

Гости оборачиваются посмотреть на Джоанну. Потом переводят взгляды на Эйериса. Все видят, что она спокойно сидит подле королевы, а Эйерис чуть не висит на плече друга, и капли вина блестят на его лице и дублете. 

«Это просто дурной сон, — Джоанна стискивает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. — Дурной сон, но я знала, что так и будет».

— Не переживай, — тихо говорит Рейелла, положив руку поверх кулаков Джоанны. — Эйерис любит устраивать сцены, — и подзывает: — Стеффон, ты не позаботишься о моём любимом брате?

Рейелла очень тепло относится к красавцу Стеффону Баратеону, единственному сыну её тёти, в честь которой её и назвали Рейеллой. Эйериса, всё ещё смеющегося, уводят. Джоанна понемногу приходит в себя и расслабляется. Она больше не идёт танцевать, а садится с Тайвином на помосте и принимает поздравления. Через какое-то время лицо у неё немеет от улыбки, а руки становятся влажными от пота.

Возвращается Эйерис. Он переоделся в шёлковый фиолетовый костюм и немного протрезвел. Поднимая кубок за здоровье молодожёнов, он заявляет на весь зал:

— Пора отправить их в спальню, как думаете?

Увалень Карон Розби, туповатый любимец короля, первый одобрительно подхватывает:

— В спальню! В спальню!

Вскоре то же кричат и все гости. Музыканты начинают играть «Королева сняла сандалии, Король снял корону». Тайвин в последний раз сжимает её ладонь, и его утаскивают в сторону спальни галдящие девицы и дамы, дразня, что останется Десница сегодня один. Тайвин браво улыбается. Он в жизни столько не улыбался, думает Джоанна.

Она была на сотнях провожаний: смеющиеся дамы, выкрикивая непристойные шуточки, провожали робких или уже распалённых женихов, и Джоанне всё казалось игрой. Но когда она, чуть пошатнувшись, поднимается на ноги, и её вдруг вскидывают кому-то на плечи, смешным и весёлым это совсем не кажется. Рэймон Дарри поднял её точно тряпичную куклу. Мужчины собрались вокруг и смеются. Это больше похоже на осквернение, почти изнасилование. 

Туфельки падают на пол, с ног стягивают чулки. Кому-то не терпится, и он разрезает шёлк кинжалом. Настойчивые руки тянут юбку в разные стороны, и она рвётся, а руки тут же принимаются за шнуровку корсета, и вот Джоанна стоит уже в одной сорочке. Вечерний воздух холодит голые руки и ноги, прикрытые лишь до колен.

Рэймон перекидывает кому-то Джоанну, словно кусок мяса, и она закрывает глаза. Её опускают на пол, но под ногами камень, а не ковёр, и Джоанна понимает — она ещё не у Тайвина. Открыв глаза, она видит перед собой Эйериса, тёмное желание плещется в его взгляде.

— Моя сладкая крошка, — он пьян и говорит невнятно, но достаточно громко, и всем слышно каждое его слово. Он прикладывает кинжал ей к горлу, скользит ниже, разрезая шёлк — он спадает на пол бледным ворохом. Эйерис скручивает ей руки за спиной, прижимает к себе, царапая кинжалом спину.

— Такая красивая шлюха, — он лижет ей лицо, шею, и никак не может насытиться. Его дыхание зловонно. — Такая красивая и дешёвая шлюха. А какая умелая!

— Ваша милость, — неловко вмешивается сир Барристан, и Эйрис заходится в пьяном смехе.

— Это моё право, — огрызается он. — Я беру своё по праву, и позволяю всем, кто захочет, насладиться жаркой сучкой. Эта шлюшка пришла ко мне сама, уже влажная и готовая. Давайте подготовим её для Тайвина!

Лучшие друзья Эйериса пьяны так же или даже сильнее. Им не приходится повторять. Джоанну окружают, обступают так тесно, что она не может даже шевельнуться и еле дышит. Она вскрикивает от боли — кто-то засовывает пальцы ей между ягодиц, раздвигает ноги, щиплет. Ей мнут грудь, шарят жадными руками по телу, крутят соски, дёргают за волосы, будто желая их вырвать, шлёпают по бедрам, трутся о неё, присасываются к груди.

«Можно я умру, — просит она, закрыв глаза. — О боги, сжальтесь, убейте меня».

Вдруг её резко дёргают, и она оказывается в руках сира Ливена.

— Не подобает так поступать, ваша милость, — Ливен Мартелл, брат принцессы Лорезы, практически рычит. Сир Барристан укрывает Джоанну своим плащом. Вокруг неё встают, ограждая, ещё несколько мужчин, более трезвые, взрослые.

Эйерис всё ещё хохочет.

— О, будь по-вашему, — говорит он, опершись на плечо друга. — Я всё равно попробовал её первый. А больше мне и не надо.

— Миледи, — сир Ливен берёт её на руки осторожно, словно котёнка, и прижимает к груди, — успокойтесь, миледи, всё будет хорошо.

— Спасибо, — благодарит она, но голос её еле слышен.

Джоанну несут в Башню Десницы, где всё идёт, как положено: жених улыбается, дамы смеются, играет музыка, гремит веселье. Но все замолкают, уставившись на неё, такая она бледная и дрожащая под белым плащом, и привели её всего несколько мужчин, и все они хмурятся.

— Что такое? — резко спрашивает Рейелла, дергая сира Барристана за руку. — Где король? 

По комнате пробегает обеспокоенный шёпот.

Сир Барристан отвратный лгун, придумывая историю, он краснеет, точно девица. Его милость почувствовали себя плохо. Нет, не слишком плохо, всего лишь недомогание. Ну, из-за вина. Друзья отвели его к себе.

Сир Ливен усаживает её на кровать рядом с Тайвином, и дамы в напряжении уходят, забыв напоследок пошутить и благословить. Как только дверь закрывается, оставляя Тайвина и Джоанну одних, он сжимает её в объятиях.

— Что случилось? — настойчиво спрашивает он. — Что такое? Боги помилуйте, Джоанна, тебя трясёт.

Он укрывает её одеялом, алым, как кровь девственницы, на одеяле — золотой лев. Наливает вина, особого вина для новобрачных, чтобы укрепить их силы для первой ночи.

Джоанна плачет без слёз, дрожит в его объятиях.

— Не спрашивай, — она икает. — Прошу, никогда не спрашивай меня об этом, прошу…

— Тихо-тихо, — шепчет он, нежно гладя её по волосам. — Не спрошу, любовь моя, не спрошу.

_Мужчины называли ее красавицей. Украшенная драгоценными камнями тиара сверкала на длинных золотых волосах, рубины подчеркивали зелень глаз._  
 **Игра престолов**

_Усевшись напротив Гриффа за дощатый стол с сальной свечкой, Тирион рассмотрел поближе его глаза — бледно-голубые, как лед. Карлик не любил светлых глаз: у лорда Тайвина они были бледно-зеленые, с золотыми искрами.  
 **Танец с драконами**_

_— Нам всем снится то, чего не может быть наяву. И мечтаем мы о том же. Тайвин мечтал, что сын его станет великим рыцарем, а дочь — королевой. Мечтал, что над ними, сильными, отважными и прекрасными, никогда не будут смеяться._  
— Я в самом деле стал рыцарем, а Серсея — королевой.  
По щеке женщины скатилась слеза.  
 **Пир стервятников**

 

266 В.Э.

Восемь месяцев спустя рождаются близнецы.

Первой у Джоанны между ног появляется девочка, и повитухи еще придумывают, как рассказать отцу плохие новости, когда, ухватившись за сестринскую пятку, выходит и мальчик. Одна из служанок, посообразительней, бросается со всех ног в покои к Тайвину, беспокойно шагающему туда-сюда. Задыхаясь от бега, она сообщает: у него родился сын и наследник. А, ну, и ещё дочь. Тайвин кидает ей монетку, перестав хмуриться, расплывается в широчайшей улыбке, которую его слуги когда-либо видели, и приказывает открыть летнего вина, чтобы текло рекой, и каждый смог напиться всласть.

Не дожидаясь поздравлений от братьев и других домочадцев, не подумав послать слугу с новостями для отца в покои его любовницы, Тайвин быстро поднимается по ступеням в комнату к Джоанне. Повитухи твердят, что близнецы удивительно здоровые и большие для недоношенных, но это они просто все в отца.

Дженна подносит ему свёрток и светится от гордости, будто это она его родила:

— Твой сын и наследник.

Тайвин осторожно разворачивает ткань, красное голое создание начинает жалобно хныкать, и Тайвин укрывает его обратно. Да, это мальчик, и голос у него громкий, как раз для битв.

— И красавица дочь, — тихо добавляет Дженна, показывая ему второй свёрток. Его дочь — точная копия брата, они похожи, как две капли воды. Завернуть одинаково, и никто их не различит. Но Тайвин не видит ничего прекрасного в хмурой красной мордочке. У малютки пушок на голове, Дженна говорит, что потом волосы потемнеют и станут золотыми. Тайвин доволен и безмерно счастлив своим первенцам, но больше всего он хочет удостовериться, что всё в порядке с Джоанной.

Она сидит на постели, уже переодетая в чистое. Лицо её бледно, под глазами тени, а когда она пытается улыбнуться, губы начинают дрожать. И никакого внутреннего света, который, Тайвин слышал, испускают только что разродившиеся женщины. Роды вытянули из неё все краски, болезненность подчёркивает все недостатки. Тайвин присаживается подле неё и берёт за руку, и Джоанна заметно расслабляется от его прикосновения.

— Ты любишь их? — хрипло спрашивает она. — И всегда будешь любить?

Её лоб горячий, но не от родов, а будто бы изнутри её снедает огонь тревоги.

— Конечно, любимая, — уверяет он её, а потом решает соврать: — Они прекрасны, ты подарила мне два маленьких сокровища, Джоанна.

Она вымученно улыбается, но, кажется, вот-вот заплачет.

Это всё роды, думает он, и понимает, что просто не знает, как себя вести в окружении ревущих младенцев, женоподобных мейстеров и галдящих матрон. Но он вытерпит это ради Джоанны. 

Заходит служанка и принимается заплетать Джоанне волосы в косу, чтобы убрать в ночную шапочку. Потом врывается повитуха и объявляет, что близнецы всегда приносят удачу, будто они что-то вроде традиции в их семье. А уж разнополые близнецы и вовсе невероятная удача.

— Как ты их назовёшь? — спрашивает Дженна, позаботившись разослать новости всем, кому положено.

Тайвин с Джоанной уже давно выбрали имена и для мальчика, и для девочки, но надеялись, что им повезёт и родится мальчик.

— Девочку — Серсеей, в честь моей матери Серелии. А мальчика — Джейме.

Много возомнившая о себе повитуха громко распыляется, какое удачное и запоминающееся это имя, королевское имя для маленького лорда. Дженна любуется младенцами, лежащими в колыбели.

— Они станут величайшим рыцарем и самой прекрасной королевой на свете, — милостиво сообщает она, а потом улыбается брату. — На меньшее Тайвин не согласится, Джоанна. Он мне сам так говорил.

Тайвин довольно смеётся. Джоанна же, наоборот, напрягается.

— Боюсь, я не так амбициозна в отношении наших детей. Я хочу лишь, чтобы они были любимы и счастливы.

_Это не… когда умер отец Лорда Тайвина, он вернулся в Кастерли Рок и нашел подобную женщину… в драгоценностях его леди матери, и в одном из ее платьев. Он всё с неё сорвал. И её две недели водили голой по улицам Ланниспорта и заставляли говорить каждому встречному, что она — шлюха и воровка. Вот как Лорд Тайвин обращался со шлюхами._  
 **Пир Стервятников**

_Ее дед умер, когда ей исполнился всего год, но она знала, как это случилось. Лорд Титос сильно растолстел, и однажды, когда поднимался по лестнице к любовнице, его сердце не выдержало. Её отец тогда был в Королевской Гавани, служа Десницей Безумному Королю. Лорд Тайвин часто отлучался в Королевскую Гавань, пока они с Джейме были маленькими. Если он и плакал, получив известия о смерти его отца, то никому не позволил увидеть своих слез.  
 **Пир Стервятников**_

267 В.Э.

Джоанна внимательно просматривает шкаф и понимает, что для завтрашнего траура подойдёт лишь одно платье: цвета тёмно-фиолетовых чернил, из подбитого горностаем бархата, со вставками серебристых нитей. Она объясняет служанке, какой для церемонии подготовить головной убор: вуаль из полупрозрачного шёлка, исчерченного серебром. И, конечно же, украшения: кроваво-красные гранаты, как и положено Леди Кастерли Рок. Джоанна отправляет служанку с указаниями для няни. Наконец, всё готово, и она возвращается в свои покои, чтобы выбрать туфли. Тайвин сидит там же, где она его оставила.

— О, любовь моя, — вздыхает она, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Он внимательно изучает шахматную доску на столе, вертя в руке то одну фигуру, то другую. Впервые Джоанна видит его таким вялым. То не её муж, а лишь тень мужчины, которым он является на самом деле.

— Не стоит принимать это так близко к сердцу. Он был стар и болен, а умер мирно. Это была хорошая смерть.

Джоанна прижимает руку Тайвина к своей щеке.

— Идёмте в спальню, милорд, — зовёт она томно, намеренно используя титул, ведь он теперь лорд Кастерли Рок, а не просто сир Тайвин Ланнистер. — Я по вам истосковалась.

Джоанна не видела мужа почти четыре месяца. После похорон они переедут в покои хозяев замка. Наконец они станут его настоящими хозяевами.

Тайвин отстранённо гладит её по щеке.

— Что делать с этой женщиной? — вдруг спрашивает он.

— Жен…? — начинает было Джоанна, но тут же понимает, что он говорит о шлюхе и, присев на пятки, поднимает голову, встречается с Тайвином взглядом. Она тоже имеет зуб на эту шлюху.

— Помните, как меня представили ко двору в первый раз? — тихо начинает она. — Мне тогда было пятнадцать лет, и принц Джехейрис разрешил вашему милорду отцу прислать девицу служить фрейлиной его дочери. Нас было много нуждающихся, и Лорд Титос собрал нас в зале. Мы стояли перед ним бедные, и гордые, и отчаявшиеся. Там были осиротевшие кузины, дальние родственницы, бастарды, безотцовщина. А эта его любовница висела у него на руке, разодетая в дорогие шелка и усыпанная драгоценностями, о которых мы даже не смели и мечтать, хотя сама ведь была дочерью простого бакалейщика. — Джоанна резко фыркает. — Мы, дочери Ланнистеров, стояли перед ней, ждали её решения, слова шлюхи.

— Одежда и украшения принадлежали моей покойной матери, — замечает Тайвин, его голос полыхает раскалённой яростью.

— Конечно же, пока она ходила меж нами и выбирала, другие девушки поступили глупо, не сумев скрыть своего мнения о ней, а я догадалась улыбнуться и прилежно ответить с улыбкой, как очарованной девица. Она приняла это за чистую монету и решила, что я достойна поехать в Королевскую Гавань. Это был удивительный шанс, но знаешь, как я себя почувствовала? Жалкой. А ещё грязной, посрамлённой и униженной. И разозлилась! Поэтому поклялась расплатиться с неё однажды её же монетой. Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги.

Джоанна смотрит прямо на Тайвина, пламя свечи отражается в её глазах диким огнём.

— Обнажи её, пусть все увидят, кто она на самом деле: обыкновенная шлюха, — страстно шипит Джоанна, вспоминая о провожании в день свадьбы. — Пусть при свете дня пройдёт голой через всю Королевскую Гавань. А ночью пусть её привяжут на какой-нибудь площади, чтобы любой желающий мог воспользоваться ей. А потом пусть убирается. — Джоанна криво улыбается. — Я всё же благодарна ей за доброту, ведь лишь благодаря ей я попала в Королевскую Гавань. Поэтому пусть живёт.

Тайвин молча вглядывается в её лицо и кивает.

— Считайте, это уже решено, миледи, — он снимает кольцо-печатку и надевает ей на палец. Передаёт ей с кольцом лорда и все его права и привилегии. — Когда я уеду в Королевскую Гавань, ты будешь править Западом вместо меня, Джоанна. Это твоя судьба.

На мгновение Джоанна не знает, что сказать, её переполняют чувства. К ней не просто будут обращаться «Леди Кастерли Рок», она в самом деле будет правительницей, не хозяйкой какого-то захудалого поместья или нескольких наделов земли. Пусть не на бумагах, но она будет Хранительницей Запада, будет повелевать землями от Золотого Зуба до западных берегов Закатного моря.

— Благодарю, — шепчет она, сжимая его руку в своих. — Я не посрамлю вас, милорд.

Тайвин просто неотрывно смотрит на неё и не произносит ни слова, но этого и не требуется. Он знает: она достойна его доверия.

_— Слезы — оружие женщины, — презрительно бросила Сансе Серсея, когда даму вывели из зала. — Так говорила моя миледи мать. А оружие мужчины — меч. Этим все сказано, не так ли?_  
 **Битва королей**

_— А Оссифер Плюмм был при смерти, но это не помешало ему стать отцом ребенка, не так ли?_  
Ее брат выглядел растерянным. — А кто такой Оссифер Плюмм? Это отец лорда Филиппа или… кто?  
«Он почти столь же слеп, как Роберт. Видимо все его мозги находились в правой руке».  
 **Пир стервятников**

270 В.Э.

Можно понять, когда люди думают, будто Серсея и Джейме одинаковы, что внутри, что снаружи, но для Джоанны они отличаются как день и ночь. Они неугомонны, вечно проказничают, вспыльчивы — настоящая гроза нянек, это правда. Но заводила из них двоих Серсея, Джейме всегда на вторых ролях. И Серсея намного быстрее выходит из себя, если не получает желаемого.

Дженна говорит, Джейме похож на девочку, так сильно он цепляется за сестру.

— Иногда мальчики вырастают из этой привычки, — добавляет она нехотя, потому что Джоанна вступается за своего солнечного мальчика, ведь ему ещё только четыре года. — Но чаще они такими и остаются, — говорит она зловеще. — Вот Тайвин никогда не цеплялся за юбку.

— Джейме другой, он не копирует отца, и не тень вроде Тигетта. Джейме многого добьётся и далеко пойдёт. Правда, сладкий? — Джоанна сажает его к себе на колени и пальцами расчёсывает его белокурые волосы.

— Он напоминает мне Гериона в детстве, — задумчиво произносит Дженна. Она уже была достаточно взрослой, когда родился Герион, и именно на нём тренировалась быть матерью. Хорошо, что мальчику это не повредило. — Взглянешь — милый лапочка, но иногда такие бури устраивал. Всё время хохотал, бегал за старшими мальчишками, готов был выполнить любые распоряжения, какими бы безрассудными они ни были. Каким же милым и беспечным он был.

Серсея, игравшая в куклы в противоположном углу комнаты, замечает Джейме на коленях у матери и с криком «Я тоже хочу!» подбегает и пытается столкнуть брата. Джейме щурится и пинается в ответ.

— Нет, сейчас моё время с мамочкой, — заявляет он.

Дженна поднимает Серсею на руки, хоть та и сопротивляется.

— Дитя, научись во всём уступать брату, — строго выговаривает она. — Так положено сёстрам, женщинам.

Джоанна тяжело вздыхает, но не одёргивает золовку, ведь та хочет как лучше. А Серсее однажды всё же придётся научиться уступать.

— Гляди, какая прыткая, — Дженна говорит поверх головки Серсеи. — Наглая и упрямая, ну и намучаешься ты с ней через пару лет.

— Конечно, я прыткая, — возмущается Серсея, пытаясь слезть, и Дженне приходится её отпустить. — Я же львица!

Она уходит, и Джейме, полный раскаяния, тут же слезает с коленей матери.

— Можешь идти к мамочке, — предлагает он, но Серсея уже не хочет теперь, когда он слез сам. Она седлает деревянную лошадку на палке и принимается скакать, напевая под нос «Рейнов из Кастамере». Она, безусловно, представляет себя на месте своего отважного отца, которого обожает. Джейме, переваливаясь, идёт к ней, чтобы поиграть вместе.

— Скоро придётся обрезать его кудри, — наставительно замечает Дженна. — Он слишком похож на девочку.

— Из-за того, что я хочу, чтобы мой сын как можно дольше оставался маленьким мальчиком, ты считаешь меня слишком нежной и глупой матерью, — Джоанна лениво улыбается. — Но да, ты права, когда-то это придётся сделать. Джейме, — зовёт она, — иди ко мне, радость, пора заниматься.

Джоанна посылает служанку принести небольшой письменный столик, азбуку из роговых пластин и тоненькую книжицу с историями для детей. Джейме сегодня сговорчив и послушно идёт учиться, а Серсея всё сильнее раскачивается на лошадке.

— Серсея, не хочешь поучиться сегодня с нами? — жалобно просит Джоанна. — Сделаешь мне одолжение, сладкая?

— Нет, — решительно, как и во все предыдущие дни, отвечает Серсея.

Дженна недовольно поджимает губы.

— Ты её слишком распустила, Джоанна. Будь она моей дочерью, уж я бы воспитала в ней послушание.

— Она львица Кастерли Рок, — сухо отвечает Джоанна, про себя думая, что Серсея не упрямее самой Дженны. — Покорность не в её крови.

Джоанна усаживает Джейме переписывать мелом буквы на доске.

— Она считает себя королевой драконов, будто она выше всех остальных. И ненавидит проигрывать. А Джейме просто умнее её и лучше разбирается в цифрах и буквах, и Серсее этого не перенести. Поэтому она решила: если она вовсе перестанет учиться, ему её не победить.

— Их способности отличаются не так сильно, — настаивает Джоанна. — Серсея очень умная, просто ей тяжело сосредоточиться. Джейме более терпелив, поэтому кажется, будто он схватывает быстрее. Если бы Серсея приложила чуть больше усилий…

— Помилуй, Джоанна, разве ты не знаешь: дети терпеть не могут прилагать усилий, для этого их надо сечь розгами.

— Желаемого можно добиться и другими способами, — сдержанно замечает Джоанна. 

«Вас с Тайвином воспитывали ремнём, и ты не представляешь, что бывает иначе. А мне пришлось учиться, как подсластить горькую пилюлю». 

Джоанна больше не зовёт Серсею учиться, хотя та и поглядывает, как Джейме читает вслух про двух котов и королеву.

Вскоре Джоанна удаляется переодеться для заслушивания дел и принятия решений по ним в отсутствие Тайвина. Дважды в месяц к ней приходят с прошениями и мелкими спорами. Она позволяет фрейлинам присутствовать на встречах. И детям, если они сильно просят и обещают не шалить.

В большом зале много народа из Ланниспорта и деревень окрест Кастерли Рок. Когда Джоанна входит в окружении фрейлин, ей кланяются и снимают головные уборы. Её пальцы покалывает от сладостного чувства власти. С лицом бесстрастным, как у статуи, она занимает на помосте стул с высокой спинкой.

Детям она позволяет сесть на подушки в ногах, а фрейлины стоят рядом, чтобы тут же подбежать, если что-то понадобится. Дженна и остальные дамы сидят на скамейках в нишах. Джоанна расправляет складки на зелёном бархатном платье и кивает писарям и мейстеру садиться за стол подле помоста. 

— Приступим же, — не повышая голоса, приглашает она.

Джейме очень скоро становится скучно, он принимается ёрзать, и нянька уносит его играть. Серсея выдерживает гораздо дольше, сосредоточенно наблюдая за матерью. В конце концов, Джоанна сама отправляет её гулять, беспокоясь, что так долго сидеть без движения вредно.

Тем же вечером Джоанна зовёт Серсею помочь разложить украшения по шкатулкам, ведь для маленькой девочки нет занятия увлекательней. Серсея приходит, когда служанки убирают тёмно-зелёноё, вышитое золотом бархатное платье. Джоанна позвала её одну, без Джейме, и Серсея понимает, какой чести удостоилась.

Джоанна подзывает её к себе.

— Помоги мне с застёжкой, милая, — просит она, и Серсея торопится расстегнуть золотое ожерелье.

— Ты сегодня была такая красивая, мама, — Серсея снимает все кольца, кроме кольца-печатки, которое мать не снимает даже на ночь, и кладёт их в шкатулку розового дерева. А потом играет с кольцами, набирает их горстями, золотых и серебряных, с разными каменьями, и бросает обратно. — Ты была словно король.

— Король? — смеётся Джоанна. — Не королева?

— Королевы не такие сильные и могущественные, как ты, — мотает головой Серсея. — Королевы просто племенные кобылы.

Такое она могла подхватить только из сплетен прислуги.

— Серсея, ты бы хотела быть, как я?

Серсея решительно кивает, и Джоанна берёт её на руки, вплетает пальцы в мягкие золотые локоны.

— Однажды ты станешь очень красивой женщиной, Серсея, — начинает она нежно. Серсея в это время пытается нацепить на свои пухленькие пальчики особенно большое кольцо. — Но сгодишься только греть постель и рожать детей, если не начнёшь учиться, потому что без тренировок нельзя стать сильной и могущественной. В мире мужчин жить нелегко, нам не подходит их оружие и нужно своё.

— Но ты говорила, что девочек не учат драться, как мальчиков, — нахмурившись, вспоминает Серсея. — А это вообще-то нечестно.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мир несправедлив, Серсея. Да этого никто и не ждёт. Ты — дочь великого лорда, но тебе просто повезло родиться Ланнистер. Точно так же ты могла родиться и дочерью свинопаса или трактирщика. Но нет, я говорю про другое оружие.

— Какое?

— О, доченька, их много, очень много: слёзы, обещания, красота и другие женские уловки и хитрости, о которых ты ещё узнаешь. И скоро, как мне кажется. А ещё вежливость и самое главное — ум. Скажи мне, радость, как натачивают меч?

— О точильный камень, сначала смочив.

— А зачем меч точить?

— Чтобы он был острый и можно было отрубить врагу голову, — серьёзно отвечает Серсея.

— Какая ты у меня умная, — тихо смеется Джоанна. — А теперь скажи: как наточить ум? Не знаешь? Ну, например, читая. Запомни, милая: читая, ты проживаешь тысячу жизней, а не читая — лишь одну.

— Я не понимаю.

— Прочитаешь пару книг, поймёшь, — Джоанна нежно щиплет её за носик. — Скажи, а зачем точить ум?

Серсея сообразительна и отвечает, не задумываясь:

— Чтобы быть сильной, и прекрасной, и могущественной! 

— Поэтому видишь, милая, как ты себе мешаешь, отказываясь учить азбуку с братом. Ты даёшь ему фору узнать больше, стать лучше, а, видят боги, в этом мире у него и так будет достаточно возможностей тебя опередить. Ты у меня умница, я знаю: если постараешься, то у тебя будет получаться не хуже, а то и лучше, чем у Джейме. Я заметила, что женщины обычно умнее мужчин, хотя, возможно, это потому, что их не бьют столько по голове на тренировках. — Джоанна ласково гладит дочь по волосам. — Думай, решать тебе. А сейчас бегом к себе в комнату, я приду после ужина.

Серсея неохотно слазит с коленей матери и, посасывая палец, уходит размышлять над маминым советом.

_— Ради шестнадцатилетней девицы по имени Жиенна, — подсказал сир Киван. — Лорд Гавен предлагал её в невесты для Виллема или Мартина, но мне пришлось ему отказать. Гавен сам по себе всем хорош, но он совершил оплошность, женившись на Сибилле Спайсер. У Вестерлингов честь всегда преобладала над здравым смыслом. Дед леди Сибиллы торговал шафраном и перцем и был почти столь же низкого рода, как тот контрабандист, которого держит при себе Станнис. Жену свою он привез откуда-то с востока. Жуткая была старуха — какая-то жрица, по слухам. Ее звали Мэгги, а настоящего имени выговорить никто не мог. Половина Ланниспорта ходила к ней за лекарствами и приворотными зельями. Она, разумеется, давно уже умерла, и могу вас заверить, что Жиенна — прелестное дитя, хотя видел ее только однажды. Но столь сомнительная кровь…_  
 **Буря мечей**

_Вестерлинги — род древний и гордый, но обедневший, сама же леди Сибелла, в девичестве Спайсер, происходит из семьи богатых купцов. Её бабка, помнилось Джейме, была какой-то полусумасшедшей колдуньей с Востока.  
 **Буря мечей**_

_Целые поколения женщин жили на этой земле. Выходили замуж, вынашивали детей, рожали. Матери и жены наследовали ответственность, но не власть, поскольку мужья и сыновья отдавали приказы, брали доходы и брали их самих. Сквайры, ушедшие в Крестовые походы на целые годы, оставили свои земли на попечение женщин и, вернувшись, нашли поля ухоженными, урожай собранным, дома отремонтированными и землю плодородной. Странники на своей родной земле, загоревшие под чужим солнцем, они без тени сомнения отобрали власть у женщин, которые вложили свою жизнь и свою любовь в процветание и могущество Вайдекра и нашего дома.  
 **Вайдекр, или Тёмная страсть** Филиппы Грегори_

 

271 В.Э.

Тайвин на шесть месяцев оставляет заботы королевства и возвращается к заброшенным обязанностям Хранителя Запада. Впервые с замужества они проводят с Джоанной столько времени рядом, ведь до этого он жил в Королевской Гавани и редко навещал их с детьми в Кастерли Рок. Поначалу Джоанна изнывала от тоски, но потом привыкла, приняла, как свою долю, и даже нашла в этом удовольствие. Пять лет Джоанна правила Западом вместо Тайвина, но как только он вернулся, уступила ему место, стараясь не выказать недовольства, как и положено жене.

«Это его право, — думает она, наблюдая за сборами для поездки по Западным землям. — Его и правда слишком долго здесь не было, он почти чужак для своих знаменосцев. Меня они уважают, свыклись даже самые несговорчивые, но его они боятся. Ему давно пора взять всё в свои руки».

И всё же где-то глубоко внутри покалывает чувство обиды. 

Во время поездки они заезжают в Скалу, где со времён Первых Людей правят Вестерлинги. Семья гордецов, их род намного старше Ланнистеров, старше даже бывших королей Кастерли Рок. Когда-то в Вестеросе были тысячи королевств, Вестерлинги и были королями, королевишками, жили золотом со своих шахт, и владения их простирались от Закатного моря до рек за замком Розовой Девы.

Джоанну проводят в лучшие покои замка. «О как могучие пали», — думает она и задаётся вопросом, что будет с Ланнистерами через сотню, тысячу лет, падут ли они так же, как Вестерлинги. Скала почти превратился в руины из баллад: разваливающийся замок бледного камня на берегу моря, плющ и розы оплели его стены. Нет лучшего места для песни трубадура, и всё же это развалина, а не замок. Его плохо содержат, ещё хуже охраняют, но комнаты для знати на верхних этажах обставлены с поражающей роскошью. 

«Это постаралась молодая жена, — решает Джоанна, пока её купают и одевают. — Золото торговца, чтобы подсластить женитьбу».

 

Джоанна присоединяется к дамам в беседке. Пожилая леди Вестерлинг давно не в своём уме, жена лорда Вестерлинга умерла, поэтому встречать гостью выпадает молодой жене наследника. Ей нет ещё и двадцати, но уже чувствуется её стать. Она высокая, со светлой кожей Вольных Городов и копной чёрных волос. В резко очерченном лице есть что-то необычное, чёрные колодцы раскосых глаз по-своему притягательны, но в Вестеросе ей никогда не считаться красавицей. На ней платье красновато-коричневого шёлка, шея украшена золотой цепочкой. Она приседает в реверансе, будто училась этому при дворе. Говорят, её бабка, мейега с востока, женившая на себе её деда купца, была безумно красивой. И если хоть половина её красоты досталась внучке, видимо, бабка была поистине прекрасной.

«А девица красива и богата, и многого добилась, — про себя решает Джоанна. — Да и умна, судя по глазам и тому, как легко командует. И плодовита, раз меньше чем через год со свадьбы уже выполнила свой долг и родила Гавену Вестерлингу сына. Если бы не её кровь, мужчины бы дрались за такой лакомый кусочек. Но всё, что смог выторговать для неё отец — это захиревший род Вестерлингов».

— У вас отменный вкус, миледи, — сообщает Джоанна Сибилле Вестерлинг, осматривая покои. Свежевыбеленные стены окантованы орнаментом из виноградной лозы и разноцветных цветов. На тяжёлых гобеленах вышиты удивительно подробные сцены из Вестеросской истории и истории восточных городов.

«Значит, она гордится своими корнями».

Женщины в комнате все увлечены работой: шьют и ткут, никто не перекинется ни словечком. Очевидно, не пряником Сибилла Вестерлинг добивалась послушания.

Джоанна делает глоток богатого летнего вина, преподнесённого ей в стеклянном бокале с основанием, украшенным аметистами.

— Вы управляете домом с необычайным знанием дела для таких юных лет.

— Вы слишком добры, миледи, — скромно отвечает Сибилла, прикрыв глаза. — Меня учили управлять большим хозяйством. Моя мать была строга и следила, чтобы я хорошо усваивала уроки и знала свои обязанности, — она небрежно взмахивает рукой. — Они для меня не в тягость. На самом деле, я надеюсь, что мужу моему вверят поместья и больше. К тому же, не так я и молода, миледи. Я уже родила сына, его зовут Рейнальд.

Получается, Сибилла полна амбиций и не так уж довольна своим нынешним положением.

«Да, и кого мне это напоминает?»

— Выходит, вы из плодовитой семьи?

— Не по матери, она родила лишь меня и брата, но со стороны отца. Моя бабка родила шестнадцать детей, большая часть которых, к сожалению, умерла ещё в детстве.

Из этих шестнадцати старший купил себе титул, живёт теперь в Кастамере и зовётся лорд Спайсер. 

«Тайвин никогда бы не продал титул так дешёво, но у Титоса сердце было добрее».

— Я так много наслышана о вашей бабке. Она живёт вместе с вами?

— Только временно, — Сибилла опускает взгляд, будто ей неловко. — Моя миледи мать и леди Вестерлинг мертвы, за помощью в родах я могла обратиться только к ней. Сыну всего лишь месяц, я думала вскорости отослать её домой, но позабочусь, чтобы её увезли из замка, если её присутствие мешает вам, миледи. Я сделаю всё, чтобы вас ничего не беспокоило.

— Какие жестокие слова вы говорите о своей бабушке. Не надо её никуда отсылать, напротив, я слышала, она знает много приворотов и наговоров, восточных заклинаний. Простолюдины зовут её Мэгги, думаю, так они переврали когда-то услышанное «мейега».

— Она не колдунья, миледи, — прикусив губу, будто напроказивший ребёнок, немного нервно, отвечает Сибилла. — Она просто мудрая женщина и лечит людей. Она очень стара, но добра и благочестива …

— Мне не нужны благочестивые, — честно говорит ей Джоанна и тихо смеётся. — Хватит с меня и септ, которые молятся о моём здоровье дважды в день. Мне нужна колдунья, кто-то вроде вашей бабки.

— Я ничего не могу обещать, миледи. Умения моей бабки не подчиняются приказам, — с сомнением произносит Сибилла. — Она никогда не ответит, чтобы польстить.

— Приятные ответы я слышу каждый день. Я всего лишь хочу правду, — и, смягчившись, Джоанна добавляет: — У меня к ней просто небольшая просьба, не более того. И я никогда не стану винить вас, что бы между мной и ею ни произошло. Пришлите её ко мне.

— Как прикажете, миледи. Всё будет, как вы пожелали, — на лице и в голосе Сибиллы ни капли раздражения, но Джоанна догадывается, что под платьем она вспотела точно свинья.

Джоанна встречается с мейегой на крыше замка, во время вечерней молитвы. Они садятся на каменную скамью и смотрят, как солнце скрывается за морским горизонтом. Мейега нравится Джоанне с первого взгляда. Она скрюченная, как рак, уродливая, как змея, но её словно окутывает аура неопровержимой силы, а чёрные глаза необычайно проницательны. Сибилла нервно переминается в стороне, будто надеется расслышать, о чём они говорят, и Джоанна её отсылает. Сибилла, похожая на приговорённую к смерти, возвращается в замок, оставляя их одних.

— Я не могу понести, — прямо говорит Джоанна. «Не могу понести от Тайвина». — Уже вот как пять лет. А мне нужен этот ребёнок. — «Ребёнок Тайвина». — Муж много времени проводит при дворе, и видимся мы не часто, это так, но наших встреч было достаточно, поэтому я переживаю.

— У некоторых мужчин семя даёт плоды не так быстро, — так же прямо отвечает мейега. — Недостаточно полю быть плодородным, если семена слабые и их мало. Есть у него дети на стороне?

Джоанна мотает головой. Смешно даже представить, чтобы у Тайвина были бастарды.

— Он знал всего трёх женщин, и после нашей свадьбы ни с кем другим не был.

— Я поверю тебе, — старуха приподнимает брови, а потом называет травы, которые следует пить вместе с мужем, и предупреждает, что получиться может не сразу. — Но ты ведь хочешь спросить меня ещё о чём-то, так? — со старческой проказой спрашивает мейега. — О какой-то старой и большой тайне, которую ты носишь в сердце.

— Никто не должен об этом узнать, — Джоанна смотрит мейеге прямо в глаза. — Я прикажу повесить тебя на твоих же кишках и оставлю гнить под солнцем, пока мухи не изъедят тебя, если ты только шепнёшь кому-нибудь хоть слово из-за того, что я сейчас скажу. Я скормлю твой труп собакам.

Старуха на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Она поклоняется Красному Богу с востока, и после смерти её тело полагается сжечь на костре с вином, шёлком и бумажными монетами. Очищающий огонь должен сжечь с костей всю плоть. Для неё нет святотатства страшнее, чем быть обглоданной собаками, потому что тогда её душа навсегда застрянет в бесцветном чистилище.

— Всё будет, как вы пожелаете, миледи, — выговаривает она наконец. — Я не предам вашего доверия.

Джоанна снимает кольцо и передаёт его мейеге. Это кольцо Эйериса, то самое, которое он подарил ей в их последнюю ночь, когда заронил в неё своё семя.

— Говорят, ты умеешь колдовать на крови.

— Это так, — улыбаясь, отвечает мейега. — На то нет запретов. Пока.

— Септоны не в восторге.

— Прявят не они, — рассудительно замечает старуха. — И никогда не будут, пусть славится Бог Света. Нельзя придумать большей глупости, чем посадить на трон человека, который клянётся, будто говорит с богами.

«Эйерис так о себе думает, — Джоанна вспоминает его последние выходки. — Он и себя считает богом».

— Я читала, будто магия крови самая древняя и могущественная, — тихо произносит она и протягивает мейеге свою руку. — И самая тёмная. — Старуха кивает. — Я прошу не для себя, а для детей. Будет ли муж их любить до конца их дней? Станут ли они тем, кем он мечтает, чтобы они стали?

— Ты говоришь «муж», а не «отец».

— Это одно и то же, ты сама знаешь, — твёрдо отвечает Джоанна, хотя понимает: старуха вот-вот увидит всю правду. Кровь сама расскажет. — Ты смеешь меня оговаривать?

— Одно и то же, конечно, как скажете, миледи.

Джоанна кладёт руку в морщинистые старушечьи ладони. Они маленькие, коричневая кожа тонкая, вся в старческих пятнах. Старуха замечает, куда Джоанна смотрит.

— Когда-то они были такими же белыми и прекрасными, как у вас, миледи. Когда-то моей красотой восхищались, — хрипло смеётся она и вгрызается вдруг Джоанне в палец, высасывает кровь. Они слизывает всё до последней капли, пока укус не закрывается, и только после этого поднимает взгляд на Джоанну.

— Твой сын станет блистательным рыцарем, столь великим, что не будет такого мужчины, женщины или ребёнка, кто не знал бы его имени, — глядя в пустоту, вещает мейега высоким жалобным голосом. — Твоя дочь станет прекрасной королевой и родит королей. Твой муж будет любить их больше любого своего ребёнка, но по-своему. По-своему.

_Отец с раннего детства обещал ей, что она выйдет за Рейегара. Ей было тогда шесть или семь, не больше. «Не говори никому, дитя, — наказывал он, улыбаясь (никто, кроме Серсеи, не видел его улыбающимся). — Его величество должен еще дать согласие на вашу помолвку, а пока это будет наш секрет»._  
 **Пир стервятников**

274 В.Э.

Джейме и Серсея, босоногие, все в песке, играют в воде, словно дети рыбака. Они визжат и хохочут. Серсея затолкнула подол платья за пояс, чтобы не мешался, и от вида её голых коленок септа обязательно бы упала в обморок. На голове у Серсеи венок из полевых цветов. Цветы собирал Тайвин, а плела венок Джоанна. Близнецы дерутся на деревянных мечах, детские игрушки, из которых они уже давно выросли, ведь им по восемь лет. Джейме, конечно же, выигрывает, ведь он тренируется уже больше года. Но он великодушно поддаётся сестре. Иногда.

Они уже не похожи как две капли воды, и Джоанна из-за этого порой печалится, хотя Тайвин ни за что не понял бы её чувств. У Серсеи волосы по пояс, а Джейме подстрижен коротко. Она оба сменили детскую одежду: Серсея на платья, с длинными подолами которых всё ещё учится управляться, а Джейме — на удобные бриджи.

Джоанна с Тайвином босиком сидят на камне, выступающем из моря. Она склонила голову мужу на плечо, он обнял её за талию. 

— Помнишь, — вдруг спрашивает её Тайвин, — как они переоделись? Джейме тогда вышивал с дамами в вышивальной комнате, а Серсея тренировалась с мальчишками.

Джоанна смеётся.

— Им было всего шесть, и никто их не различал, потому что волосы были одной длины. Стежки у Джейме получались кривыми, точь-в-точь как у Серсеи, а Серсея дралась не менее яростно, чем брат, благо дорвалась до подходящего оружия.

Тайвин тоже тихо посмеивается.

— Из неё вырастет прекрасная женщина, — говорит он, целуя Джоанну в лоб, — совсем как её мать.

— Я бы всё отдала, чтобы Джейме был как ты, Тайвин, — шепчет она, вжимаясь лицом ему в плечо. — Я так по тебе истосковалась.

Они не виделись три месяца, и хорошо, что Тайвин наконец вернулся домой. Приятно просто сидеть с ним, болтать босыми ногами над серебристыми волнами, чувствовать, как тёплый морской бриз треплет волосы.

«Чего ещё желать женщине, когда её крепко обнимает муж и дети играют рядом?»

Тайвин рассеяно кивает, а потом вдруг говорит:

— Я подумывал о том, за кого выдать Серсею замуж.

Джоанна удивлённо моргает, она знает, что он всегда всё тщательно планирует, но…

— Ей ведь всего восемь.

— В самый раз для пары, которую я для неё присмотрел. Многое нужно будет подготовить.

Что-то в его лице заставляет Джоанну задуматься.

— Ты ведь не о принце Рейегаре? — неверяще спрашивает она. — Наша дочь будет королевой?

Тайвин не может сдержать улыбки. 

— Тебе же Дженна говорила: на меньшее я не согласен. Ещё когда Серсея только родилась. И разве так невероятно, что моя дочь выйдет за сына Эйериса? — глаза его светятся гордостью.

_Твоя дочь станет прекрасной королевой и родит королей._

— Нет, — шепотом отвечает Джоанна, вспомнив мейегу. — Не так уж и невероятно.

— Немало принцев брали в жёны дочерей своих Десниц, — напоминает Тайвин, и он прав. — Королева пока ещё не родила дочь, а Рейегар уже почти мужчина, в следующем году ему исполнится шестнадцать. В Вольных Городах подходящей невесты не нашли. Кто ещё остаётся, если не Серсея?

— Эйерис никогда не попросит у тебя её руки, — предупреждает его Джоанна. — Он слишком горд.

А про себя она задаётся вопросом, знает ли Эйерис, что Серсея — его дочь и сводная сестра Рейегару. «Конечно, он мог бы догадаться, ведь близнецы, крепкие и здоровые, родились на месяц раньше срока». Заставит ли это Эйериса отнестись к женитьбе благосклоннее? Или он и в самом деле не догадывается? До сего дня Джоанна ни о чём ему не намекала, она его почти и не видела за все эти годы, если не считать редких встреч при дворе, куда ей иногда приходилось ездить по делам.

— Да, он гордец, — признает Тайвин. — Я сам попрошу. На каком-нибудь значимом событии, например, турнире, чтобы показать миру мощь Кастерли Рок. Только надо всё хорошо подготовить.

— Да, надо всё обдумать, — сухо соглашается Джоанна, зная, что большая часть подготовки падёт на её плечи, так как именно она правит Западными Землями. — Но пока тебе придётся это отложить. Не думаю, что в ближайшее время я смогу заняться такой трудоёмкой задачей.

Тайвин хмурится, но почти сразу же светлеет лицом и улыбается.

— Джоанна? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Любовь моя, — шепчет она, укладывая его руку себе на живот. — Я беременна.

# 


End file.
